Naruto: A bookworm and his frustrating Girlfriend
by Shay1819
Summary: I always wanted a nerdy bookworm Naruto, quietish but not. A Fem-sasuke cause I always wondered what kind of a pair it would be. This is me just writing it I have no set plan or anything for this. This is me just starting from scratch and just going. I will take suggestions and requests. I don't know if I am going to follow canon. There is going to be corny moments be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A windy morning blew orange leaves through the city as autumn announced it's arrival. The wild wind noisily strutting through the empty village. The village of empty streets and waking animals. The village of stone faces in the mountain, the village of ninjas, the village of leaves. In an abandoned building in an old abandoned sector of the village. In a cold apartment with books sleeping across the floor. A small being moved through the sheets trying to find its escape to freedom, when an abrupt and annoying sound beat him to it. It hadn't been a second and the alarm clock was shut up with a gentle touch to the temple. The soft hands led up to a tiny child whose face was doing it's best to avoid the sunlight yet failed as the windows flew open revealing the bird's morning melody, and the sun's warm light invade his privacy. As he flung his feet down to the ground the floor creaked. He escaped his warm bed with a funny sleeping hat and a toad teddy bear. He carefully moved through the highway of books and made his way inside the bathroom but not before leaving his good sleeping buddy at a nearby shelf consisting of books and a picture of him laying in the grass with his head on an old man's lap as he read to him. He made his way inside the bathroom and found it to be getting colder every time he discarded a piece of cloth from his body. He found himself giving a yelp as stone cold water touched his body but not before he put two fingers to the side of the shower tap and excluding his life force into a small parchment making the cold water warm as he moaned in it's comfort. It took a few minutes as he escaped the bathroom. He came out with long shaggy blonde hair that had two bangs on each side of the face reaching to his chin. A white hoodie with the leaf symbol in the front and the whirlpool tag on the back. He tightened his loose black sweatpants and put on his white socks with green toads on his feet. And a pair of frameless glasses giving view to the big sky blue eyes. He comes to the mirror in his living room to give a final nod at being dressed. He looked through his teddy bear's home finding a book for the day as he landed on the historical volume 4: Leaf alliances and treaties. He pulled the book out and looked at it for a good minute as he scratched his whisker birthmarks on his left cheek. He gave it a nod and grabbed a set of keys as he locked himself out of his home before applying his chakra to another parchment that went invisible right after.

He left the building and adorned the fresh light as he took in a deep breath. He looked around found that he was a bit hungry so he decided to head towards his favorite shop which was probably opening for breakfast anytime now. He walked along the street for some 11 blocks before making a few turns into the shopping district. He came upon the smell of many different breakfast dishes being cooked and served but he didn't care as his mind was in the book that he was reading. As he came in front of his destination he squeaked by and found his regular spot as he rang a little bell to let his hosts know that he was here. Not a moment went by as a young matron came out in white clothing and apron tying a cloth over her brunette hair to enslave it.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, how are you this morning?" she said in a tender voice.

"Ohayo Ayame-chan, you know same old stuff just a different chillier day, how about you did the old man give you any trouble for waking him up?" He replied not taking his eyes of the words.

"You know him! He's always lazy in the morning, anyway do you want your regular breakfast?" she replied turning the stove on with a pair of matches.

"Yes, but could I also get a couple strips of crispy bacon?" he asked midst turning a page.

"Of course, any special occasion?" she asked bringing out a couple eggs.

"Well today is the first day of the academy for my third year, and I'd rather have the extra calories to burn while going through Iruka-nii's lectures. You know how boring he can get?" Naruto replied as he continued reading.

Giving a chuckle Ayame cracked a few eggs in a mixing bowl and added some spice, she also took out a loaf of bread and butter. "Yeah he certainly can make education boing, but you know that they're important, and if I was to guess a part of you even likes them!" she exclaimed as she put a little bit of butter on a pan and put a slice of bread on it and stirred it and flipped it around the till the bread was crispy. She then did that again with another slice.

"Well they're not as fun as my books but I do like it when he calls on me to answer his questions, since he always thinks I'm not paying attention he is always dumbfounded when I get them right" at that they both shared a hearty laugh.

Ayame finished with mixing the eggs together after adding a couple of spices drooled them on the pan to make a perfect round omelet. While preparing to fry three strips of bacon on the side. "I've always wondered what his face must look like during those encounters, you really do love to mess with him don't you?"

"Well Ayame-chan he can't have the most beautiful ramen chef in the world and peace. It's either one way or another, and I believe it is my right as little brother to tease, prank and beat up any man who dates you" he replied as he turned another page.

Ayame giggled at her dear otouto's reasoning and even though she was a bit irked at his protectiveness of her she doesn't mind it rather she finds it very cute. "Alright Naruto-kun, whatever you say but please do take it easy on him this year I'm sure he would like your final year in the academy to be a bit memorable and I mean that in a nice way!" She said in a stern-ish voice. She puts on the readied omelet on the butter fried bread and take's two slices of cut tomato, cucumber, onions, and mayo and ketchup a little bit of salt and pepper. Topped with the other slice of bread, cut diagonally in half. Puts the bacon on the side also adding potatoes to the side with dipping ketchup on the side. She turns around to find Naruto's book neatly marked and placed on the side while his hand pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and giving her a small graceful smile.

"As you wish Ayame-chan, now time for that delicious sandwich, thank you for the food!" Ayame saw her precious little brother gulping down food, as he gave him a loving smile. Meanwhile being totally surprised as her father's voice capture their attention.

"You just go on ahead and ignore that kid, I want the man who takes my little girl away from me to suffer!" He says in a joking manner. As he put his apron on and gave his daughter a morning hug.

"Dad!" Ayame whined with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't really planning on it old man" Naruto smiled as he gulped down his first half. As they all shared this hearty laugh. They broke apart to prepare for the morning. While Naruto worked on his meal, and the other two preparing to cook for their guests.

As a few minutes passed Naruto finished his meal, cleaned himself in bathroom, paid for his meal and exited with a promise to see them in the evening supper. Naruto usually appeared on times when Ichiraku's was empty to help not rid the place of guests. As he didn't want to hurt the business of his dear adopted family. He walked himself in his usual manner with a book open in one hand while the other in a pocket. He passed by this older gentlemen who seemed to be doing the same thing but with a questionable book, who gave him an eye smile for his action since the rest of his face was covered. He just gave him a small smile and a nod as he walked along his way. He kept walking till he found himself in his new classroom finding his spot in the third row on the right all the way in a corner. Naruto kept on reading for another half an hour till the classroom slowly filled up. As the bell rang an older gentlemen with a scar crossing his nose came marching in as he stopped at his desk to settle his scrolls and books down. As he looked up he found his class in the same fashion he usually does…. Screaming.

The class was bustling with noise with a pinkette and a blonde arguing, a boy with a dog loudly proclaiming. A fat one eating, a pineapple head snoring, a few civilians messing around, and an Uchiha groaning around while a blondie is reading god knows what in a quiet corner. Not to forget the Aburame who was buzzing around next to the shy Hyuga. Iruka using his big head jutsu or whatever silenced the classroom.

"Now since everyone is settled, Welcome back to your final year, I hope your summer was quite fun and exciting. Since this is your final year we will be going through some advanced Jutsu's that you will have to pass, and some other information that will be proved helpful in the field. I hope your last year at the academy is memorable and you all make great ninja's. Now before we start with our curriculum and syllabus I will take attendance, please raise your hand and yell here to acknowledge your presence and keep quiet till called upon. Now shall we begin? Alright, Aburame Shino!"

"Here!" replied the boy in a large hoodie and sunglasses.

"Arugami Shion!"

"Here!"

"Bura…." he continued on till he reached the last of his students.

"Uchiha Satsuki!" he yelled

"Here!" A soft voice gently out spoke as Naruto escaped his book to notice the figure sitting next to him. He hadn't notice the last Uchiha heir come in and sit next to him. He suddenly realized he had overtook her usual spot, something that usually she would mind keeping but today she didn't say anything. He found this very interesting as he studied her feature as he saw her Shoulder length black hair reaching to her blue top blouse that reached down to her long trousers with white tape on her left leg.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A silence took over the class as many people looked at the blonde sitting next to the Uchiha.

"Here Sensei!" he replied. As Iruka ticked Naruto's name glad that he was here and on time. He proceeded to put his notepad down as he heard his favorite student's voice again. "Say Sensei, have you not been training? You seemed to have grown a few sizes"

"Thank you for your observation, if you must know I have kept up with my training requirements as needed." He replied as he heard silent giggles around the class.

"That's good to hear, wouldn't want you to get your but kicked by some measly little academy student now would we?" he replied as he turned another page in his book.

With a tick forming Iruka continued on to the class and started going over the semester syllabus. He started on the requirements, and current points transferring over to this one kicking off at the positions they left at last year.

As the day went on Naruto kept teasing Iruka and reading his own book during the classes. Apparently people thought him to be careless but those like Shikamaru knew that he was actually pretty smart to be able to multitask the way he does and still be at the top of the class.

Most of the time Satsuki ignores her classmate, so she can stay focused but her bookworm of a classmate can get on her nerves. On the boys side of the class he was the rookie of the year, and on the girl's side she was the Kunoichi of the year. Yet every year when they face each other they usually end up at a stalemate or her being defeated. It wasn't like this always, during the first year, Naruto was actually very annoying and the class dobe. He used to wear an orange jumpsuit and proclaim his desire to be Hokage every other second. Though something happened and he came in one day in regular civilian clothes and started going toe to toe with her. It turned out he was holding back all that time. From the class dobe to rookie of the year in six months. She suddenly remembered him submitting a 45 page paper to Iruka as a guideline to the next year's dobe. She found it surprising that Iruka actually made it an actual thing for class dobe's. He was always a mystery to her, she didn't understand him. What can an annoying dobe like him go through. After all she finds her grief to be an incomparable one. No matter one day she decided to follow him, and suffice it to say all he did that day was spend the day in the library reading books and making notes on kami knows what. She wanted to know how he grew so strong so she decided to take a look at the copy of the paper he wrote. But all she found was a couple of weird techniques where you cut things and build things with the only the use of chakra. She later found out those were chakra control exercises to the extreme. Suffice it to say she found it a waste of time. If it wasn't a nin, gen, and taijutsu techniques she wasn't interested. Everything else was a waste of time, she thought of confronting him but how or when? So she followed him one day and found him to have sneaked out of the village and find himself to be at a nearby mountain clearing where he had set up a small shrine with a couple of stones which had carved scribbling inscribed saying _"Naruto's parents"._ But it was what happened next that surprised her. Naruto had started crying, no sobbing as he continued to tell them how much he wished that they were still here and with him. Something she can really understand now. And apparently he had passed out next to them. She decided to be nice for that one moment and started a fire next to him and kept a watch on him from a nearby tree top so she wouldn't be spotted.

After that day she started to keep her distance and avoided goading him or following him around. Of course he didn't know anything about this nor like she wanted him to know anyway. So now she was stuck confused about the bookworm blonde. And as her classmate she will most likely always will be, or at least that's what she thought.

"Alright class I know that this is the first day of class and I don't want you to leave with Homework and you won't but what you will be assigned is a group project that will be required to be submitted at the end of next week. So please do think about what you want to to do, your prompts are important wars/fights/treaties. I don't want a fuss about partners so please choose wisely and if there is trouble about it I will pick them myself and I won't be going with your choices. Understood?"

"Hai Sensei!" was the group reply as the bell rang for the class to come to an end.

As people started getting together a group of girls and boys came around Satsuki to ask her if she will be their partner. She swiftly replied a no and moved past them to find Iruka as he walked out. As she caught up to him she yelled for him to stop as he turned around to answer.

"Yes Satsuki? What can I do for you?"

"Iruka-sensei would you mind if I did this project alone, the people who volunteer or want to be my partner are not really wanting to be my study partner, and to be honest I prefer working alone" she said/asked.

"Hmm su…" he was cut off as another voice came.

"Neh Iruka-nii! I am doing this project alone, Nobody wants to be my partner so yeah? You coming to Ichiraku's or what. Your boring lectures make me hungry!" Naruto said in a soft and calm voice.

"Well looks like I have found you two a partner! And No Naruto I can't make it today I have a meeting with Hokage-sama, but please do give Ayame-chan my regards!" He replied.

"Sure and you give mine to Jiji and tell him he owes me a book, I'll come to collect it tomorrow!" he replied as Iruka walked away with a small wave of his hand irked about the blatant disrespect Naruto shows to his betters.

"Great you had to come right when I was going to get the permission to work alone!" Satsuki replied with anger in her eyes. Naruto simply stared at her with a deadpanned look and continued on out the building. "Hey! Where do you think are you going I'm talking to you!"

"Ichiraku's come on Uchiha we might as well get this over with" he said continuing on.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying dobe!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" he retorted with his nose in his book.

"Are you really asking me that, the most rudest and disrespecting person in the world!" she replied walking right next to him.

"When have I ever been either of that?"

"Are you kidding me just now when we were leaving you were disrespectful to the village Hokage not to mention your constant messing around with Iruka-sensei!"

"Oh that, well I don't think I disrespected him, sure I call him Jiji but that's because he really is my Jiji albeit adopted but still Jiji nonetheless. And Iruka-sensei well it's just payback to make sure he knows that if he ever hurt my nee-chan his life will have much worse problems then grading a few tests on time." he replied. Satsuki just stared at him dumbfounded.

"You have a nee-chan?" She asked while ignoring a few civilians trying to get her attention.

"Adopted" he said. She face faulted.

"Do you have anyone who isn't adopted?" she muttered silently.

"No…" he whispered but she caught it as she suddenly remembered Naruto sobbing on the cliff side. She let her dark eyes wander over him as she thought about that. It reminded her of herself when her family was killed. But she knew that he couldn't possibly understand what that is like. Having your loved ones get taken away from you. Suddenly a thought hit her, is it better to not have anyone or to have someone and losing them. She mused on that for the remainder of her walk as they came upon their destination. She wondered why they were at a ramen shop of all places, wouldn't dango or takoyaki be better?

Just like his normal routine Naruto found himself in an almost empty Ramen stand where his seat was waiting for him. He took his seat acknowledged his presence to the old man who was facing his back to him with the regular ring of the bell.

"Ohayo oji-san! I'll take the regular Miso please. Also I have brought a friend along as well!"

"Ahh Naruto" he proclaimed as he turned around "I was just done preparing for you, oho, who's this young lady?" He extended his hand towards her as she introduced herself.

"Satsuki Uchiha, nice to meet you" she replied, surprised that she had to. Usually people knew her because of her name and clan. Often they even begged her to have anything in their shops for free. She shook his hand for a few seconds before he continued on.

"The pleasure is all mine, my name Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of this fine establishment and chef of the greatest Ramen stand in the village. What can I get you?" he asked confidently.

"Can I just get a chicken ramen with extra tomatoes and chicken please" She asked politely.

Meanwhile Naruto had turned quite a few pages on his book, some would be in pure disbelief about it but nonetheless it was true that Naruto had started this book in the morning and the sun hadn't even fallen yet for the book to be coming at an end. He finished the last page and carefully set the book down. He took his glasses off and squinched his eyeballs to give them a moments peace. As he came back to it he put on his glasses to find Satsuki staring at him.

"What?"

"Why do you wear glasses?" she asked "I know you don't need them after all you have perfect eyesight. I know because I have seen you spar and throw kunai and shuriken with perfect aim without them.

"They help me read and I kinda like them" he replied "Anyway I think I know what our project should be on"

"And who said you will be the one deciding what we do our project on?" she replied a little irked.

"Alright then why don't you tell me what you want to do?" he asked knowing that she probably doesn't have a clue.

"I don't know but I am willing to take suggestions unlike some people" she replied facing the other way with a pout and a little embarrassed that she didn't know what their project should be on..

"Well since our prompts are, War/treaties/fights, not to mention that you are an Uchiha and I an Uzumaki why don't we do the great war. The era of the warring clans where Konoha was first formed. The fight between the Uchiha and Senju?" he replied.

"That's fine but I do have a question, what or should I say how does you being an Uzumaki matter to this?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"Well looks like someone hasn't been reading their history, the Uzumaki's wrote the treaty between all the clans that currently exist for them to come together and create this village.

"Wait a minute you're saying that it was your ancestors helped write the treaties, I thought you were an orphan?" she asked a little ticked about not knowing something so important.

"I am an orphan, my people, or should I say my clan died with my mother" he replied.

"So you found out who you're parents are?" she asked.

"I wasn't suppose to, apparently my clan had a bunch of enemies namely my parents so I'm not suppose to be talking about it but to be honest they're my clan and I do have some pride in it".

"How'd you find out about it?"

"I found a book on fuuinjutsu and Konoha's sister village Uzushiogakure. When I researched it I found a lot of things I shouldn't know about me. Things that I don't how to feel about. But that doesn't matter right now" he replied. Opening his chopsticks as he saw his meal was about to be served. Which caught Satsuki's attention, apparently she was so engulfed with his family history that she didn't know that her food was already served.

"Thank you Ichiraku-san" she said as she started to eat. The old chef just gave a wide smile.

"Okay let's do the project then" she said after finishing her meal. What she hadn't noticed was while she had eaten her fulfilling one bowl Naruto was on his fifth and finishing it. Where did he put it all she most likely wondered.

"I will be at the Uchiha compound over the weekend we can start it then" he said "I have to gather some books, actually tomorrow why don't you come with I think I can get us some inside information on the whole fiasco"

"How are you gonna do that?" She asked wiping her mouth with a piece of napkin she found supplied to her.

"Did you forget who my Jiji is?" he shook his head "And here I thought the Uchiha's were smart, hmm no wonder you're not the rookie of the year anymore" he replied as he paid for their meal and with a salute of see ya later exited the shop and started walking home. But Satsuki was still sitting there twitching her left eyebrow uncontrollably. As she got up and left she promised to herself to deliver just pain and humiliation to that 'spikey haired bookworm bastard'.

Naruto left Ichiraku's in his regular nonchalant, like he had been doing this routine as long as he could remember. He left all the glares and whispers and found himself going towards his home. Though not stopping there he continued on till he ended up on top of a small hill that looked towards the abandoned and damaged area of the village. He quickly took a minute to check his surroundings with the best of his abilities and when he found himself to be completely alone. Looking over to the scenery of an abandoned grass field that had grown wild after the road that was directly underneath him. He jumped down and made a three point landing to find himself in front of a pipeline that was converted into a more or less tunnel for the rats to go to the other side of the village gates. He turned around to see his regular route with a smirk he took of with all his might. One step after another he kept going after he exited the makeshift tunnel into the forest and towards the high trees where he soon found himself on top, jumping branch to branch till he came to a stop at a small waterfall. He looked at the beautiful waterfall as it was not the biggest or the prettiest but beautiful nonetheless. He was at a high point of the hill that led to down to the shore of the waterfall where he saw the small lake the waterfall created, and the little exit to the left where the lake created the exit for the water. He ran down at the bottom of the hill and came to a stop as he put his hand over a piece of paper and entered a small amount of chakra and suddenly the entire shoreline was changed and instead of the sand and dirt there was sand and dirt but with training dummies at a distance with two desks and a chair with papers and kunai and shuriken. A few first aid kits, with heavy chains and a weapons rack which contained daggers, bow and arrow, crossbow, bolts. Oh and of course a standard katana.

"Time to train…." he said as he took of his hoodie and glasses and neatly put them on one of the desks with a paperweight on them. He looks at a piece of folder which has 7 pieces of paper on in the one he was looking at had labeled Sunday. He took the paper and moved it to the back of the pile so now he was facing Monday. And quickly saw the first thing on the list and started towards the other desk to and opened a drawer in it to find what he was looking for. It was a red rope with two hand covers on each end. He took it to the shoreline where the water was coming to an end and when he was on stable solid ground he started skipping on the rope. Everytime he did the dirt under his feet would crack and dig itself deeper into the ground. He kept doing this till he was out of breath. He stopped and started doing push ups till he was out of breath again. Then stopped and exactly hundred and twenty seconds later he started again. This time after skipping he got on the push up position and started doing spiderman push ups till he was out of breath. He kept going and going till he had gotten through his warm up exercises. Next was weapons training, time to hit the weapons rack. For some odd reason Naruto didn't favor many shurikens. He wasn't even a big fan of katana's or heavy weapons, no he preferred something faster, something smoother, something long distance. He picked up a small handle that sat between four different shaped sticks. He picked up a dark green one and entered a tiny miniscule of chakra. As the stick seamlessly transferred into a bow. He strapped a quiver full of arrows too as he headed of into the center of what looked like a hand built sparring arena. He closed his eyes and said out loud. "Level 27, stage 1, aim and dodge". Not a moment later did the seven practice dummies around him came to life. They started moving around in different taijutsu styles like Goken, Crane, Dragon, Swan, Panther, Tiger, and Snake styles. As Naruto opened his eyes he got to work.

A few hours went by and weapons practice turned into meditation and chakra control. After which training turned into studying as he started off into his notes and a small journal. He was using calligraphy in a different style. Rather than writing he was drawing, it looked like scribble but some would call it a painting or a story written in ancient texts. As the sun started dipping he noticed that time had come for him to return home. He did just that, making sure everything was back to the way he had found it, he turned back the way he came and slowly crept back towards his home. After reaching it he went inside to find that there were a few people there trying to get in but as soon as they used their chakra to enter they were blown out of the building and onto the street crashing into a troupe of traveling merchants and their merchandise. Not a moment later did they find themselves under the watchful gaze of the nearby anbu who apprehended them and escorted them to no doubt the Hokage. Meanwhile the wall they had blown through had rebuilt itself and just for a second before the wall returned to normal a small scribble was visible. Naruto entered his apartment with the help of some chakra and ended up straight into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and a change into more comfortable clothes (Small orange boxers with green and blue toads on them, with a large white t-shirt) he made his way into the kitchen. Where he proceeded to make himself a fulfilling meal to make sure he didn't go to bed hungry. He made himself a nice big bowl of stir fry. Which was made with garlic, shrimp, chicken, vegetables, noodles, sweet thai chili sauce, teriyaki, and soy sauce. Stirred together till they blended perfectly. He found himself in his balcony where he looked at the starry night with a wry smirk he ate his dinner with a tall glass of water. A couple hours later he found himself in his room where the room was at his temperature of cold as he snuggled into his bed with his bear tucked tightly next to him he let the day's exhaustion take him to sleep.

The Next Day….

A new day and with a new book in his hands he was settled in his spot like yesterday, with his eyes focused on the book. He was wearing a black hoodie with a dark green leaf symbol on the front and black track pants with white socks and black slip on shoes. His sleeves were pulled to his mid forearms where he felt an elbow tug him to get his attention. It was his classmate and partner for the next couple of days. Satsuki Uchiha, she was wearing a dark blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back with white trousers with a brown belt and dark blue sandals. She was staring right through Naruto's glasses at his blue eyes before she spoke in a soft whisper.

"Do you usually get here so early?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as if he had annoyed her.

"Yes, why?" he replied as he returned to his book.

"You took my spot again" she replied simply.

"Oh, is that why you're here so early to try to take it back from me?" She simply moved her face so she was facing towards the front indicating that she had. But now there was no point, so she simply ignored him.

"Are we going to get started on our project today?" she asked.

"No" she turned her face towards him obviously pissed.

But yo-" she got cut off.

"I said we will get the book, and interview Jiji, I never said about actually starting on it. I want to do proper research from different sources combine it and then it present it. For that I can't just sit down and prepare something I read from one textbook, written by some civilian who wrote it to make a quick buck" he replied taking a moment away from the book.

As he finished he saw Iruka walk in the front door, as he stopped in front of his desk to notice his two top students already here and ready to go.

"Well, I didn't expect you two to be here this early?" he asked.

"I am always here this early, Suki here just wanted her seat back from me" he said as he returned to his book. As he said that Iruka started smiling to see his two favorite students were getting together so well. When suddenly he felt a little shiver go down his back.

Satsuki gave Naruto the death stare as she slowly replied "DON'T EVER CALL ME SUKI AGAIN!"

"I don't think Sat is a good nickname" he replied as he turned a page ignoring the Uchiha's flare.

"Don't give me a nickname then" she replied.

"Why?" then he stopped in his track and looked up suddenly he had a smile. He turned to face her and said "Are you scared that if I got to close that I will become your friend, or someone you care about?"

This got the other two occupants to freeze. What the hell? Where did this come from? Satsuki's mouth was open but there were no words.

"I know what happened to your clan, are you trying to push me away?"

"This is none of your business. You don't know anything so why don't you just shut up and go read your stupid book in some corner" she said as the atmosphere got cold.

"Hmm, anger I guess that means I'm right" he said as he got back to his book.

"Iruka sensei, I'm afraid that I can't work with him, either you let me present by myself or give me an F. I don't care!"

Now Iruka was in a troublesome spot. He didn't want to give her a bad grade because it was the beginning of the year and this is an important project. Where all the parents, and guardians of his student are gonna come witness this presentation. He was reluctant but he had to give in.

"Fine…. But Satsuki don't mind Naru" he got cut off as Satsuki got up and moved to the other side of the class and away from Naruto.

Naruto looked indifferent as this happened. So Iruka did what he could do in this situation, he sighed and left the class.

The day went by the lectures bored everybody to death and the rest of the time they focused on the beginning steps of the jutsu they had to learn by the end of the year. During the class Naruto and Satsuki avoided each other and would probably continue to do so for the rest of the week.

After the class Naruto ended up in his Jiji's office to collect his book. "Hey Jiji" he said with a wave and moved in around the desk to give his surrogate gramps a hug.

"Hello Naruto how have you been?" He asked with his grandfatherly smile.

"Oh you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that" he said taking his seat on the couch as the hokage followed his lead with his favorite pipe and tobacco.

"Now I hear you were paired up with young Satsuki for your project, I hope you two do well I am looking forward to your presentation" he said in a somber tone.

"I am afraid not anymore Jiji, apparently I pissed her off a little too much. It's going to be just me"

"Ohh, I am sorry to hear that I hope everything will be alright" he replied looking up as he puffed his pipe.

"Yeah, she just likes to push people away. It will be fine, though I do have a couple of things to ask of you"

"Ahh yes your book I have it ready, I hope you like it. It is one of my favorites it goes into the art of tactics and misdirection" he replied.

"I'm sure I will. Though I was also hoping I could ask you a few things. If you don't mind that is, it would be a great help towards my project."

"Go ahead my boy, I have a little time to spare, I think I can be a bit of help to you" he said as he got comfortable in his seat. He knew this was going to take a while no doubt with Naruto's curiousness this could probably take the whole night.

"My project is about the treaty that ended the great war, which formed the world as we know it now. How did Hashirama Senju come to be the Shodaime Hokage, How did the fight between him and Madara Uchiha impact this village"

"Oh ho Naruto-kun, these are some heavy questions you're asking, I suggest you settle down it will take a bit for me to explain this to you" he said as he saw Naruto nod and lean back and push his glasses up and kept all his senses towards him "Hashirama-sensei once told me this when I was very young. Long ago when the era of warring clans controlled these lands there was bloodshed and death in the very air we breathe today. Sensei was taught from a very young age that it was his duty as a Senju to fight and kill his enemy the Uchiha. But you see he was a humble man, impulsive and headstrong with a boisterous personality. Very much like you Naruto-kun. He didn't like killing, he loved meeting new people and challenges, learning new things, and growing. One day he met a boy his age in the forest who later became his best friend. Someone he respected and thought him to be his rival, together they created an idea and imagined a world where children didn't have to fight and kill. But one day they found out that the other boy he was meeting was an Uchiha, who also found out that he was a Senju. They weren't just any Senju or Uchiha they were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha heirs to the clan who had the sacred duty to kill their enemy, each other. Sensei couldn't bring himself to do it. But Madara thought otherwise and ended their friendship. Years went by and they met each other time and time again. Madara could never defeat Sensei's superior abilities. One day Madara's little brother Izuna died by the hands of my other sensei Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. Which angered Madara to a point that he charged through a cease fire to seek revenge. But Hashirama wanted to end the fighting and create a peaceful world. So he offered his own life instead of his brothers only to ask for Madara to end this war between them and bring peace over this land. Madara was moved… His old friend would sacrifice his life to create a peaceful world. They came to an agreement then and there, that battle led to the creation of Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Named by Madara himself" Naruto stared at the Sandaime Hokage with wide eyes. He had no words for this, nobody would. "When Madara's standing in the village fell he left the village thinking their experiment their dream had failed. He left with a promise to come back and destroy this village. But this time Sensei had to defend it this time. After all he was the Hokage, he thought of this whole village as his family and Hokage his sacred duty to protect it even if it meant to sacrifice his life for it" Naruto listened intently as he stared at his surrogate grandfather and unconsciously spoke out the words.

"The Will of Fire…" Sandaime nodded his head with a wide grin to know that Naruto finally understood what he was saying. Naruto's mind was in turmoil thinking of things he never imagined he would. He closed his eyes to calm his mind and opened them to see himself standing in front of his class days later with an expressionless face staring at his classmates and parents and families staring at him with their mouth open. It was the day of his presentation Naruto had spent the last half-hour telling the story his Jiji had told him. As all eyes that had been staring at him with hatred and anger had morphed into wonder. They had listened to him with intent and had been bedazzled by this story of their Shodaime.

"It makes you wonder" he addressed his audience "what kind of time it must have been, what kind of thought had been put into this idea of bringing enemies together to create a world where children our age didn't have to see bloodshed. It makes you wonder what kind of people those two were Hashirama and Madara. Such giants and titans coined as our gods of shinobi who created a world where everyone worked together to create better lives".

Utter silence had taken over the auditorium in which they were giving their presentation. Iruka suddenly asked "Is this all true Naruto, what you have said to us?" to which he nodded.

"It was the Sandaime who provided me with this proof" he said as he held in his hand the diary of Hashirama Senju.

A loud ehm was spoken as all eyes turned towards the Hyuga clan head who was sitting beside his daughter. "If I may ask young Naruto-san, why did you pick this as your project".

"At first I chose this project because I didn't understand why so many people gave their life for a bunch of buildings, now I have come to understand why, it wasn't for the building's it was for the people living in them. I get why the Yondaime gave his life" he said. "Now I know what I will fight for I know what my goal will be."

"And what is that?" Hinata's father asked again curious of the boy in front of them.

"My goal will be to surpass the Shodaime and create world where there is no need of bloodshed. A world without hatred, a world where everyone will live in harmony. I will do this and surpass the Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime, and even you" he said turning to his right and stared straight into the eyes of the Sandaime Hokage the current God of Shinobi "Sandaime-sama and become the greatest Hokage in the history of this village. That is my promise!" he said in absolute finality as he got off the stage. He walked passed everybody, who stared at him eyes full of awe.

Just as he got to the door he heard his Jiji's voice "I will be waiting. I will be waiting to see you do that Naruto-kun, I have full faith in you." to which Naruto stared at him for a full minute before giving him a wide smile of happiness. As he turned around and walked out.

The whole auditorium was in shock and awe. Naruto's classmates couldn't believe that had just happened. The civilian parents were looking at him in disdain, as they remembered who he was. The ninja parents and clan heads just gave smirks and grins in nostalgia. While the Sandaime followed Naruto out towards his office.

Later that day.

Satsuki sat in a tree overlooking a pond in the Uchiha clan district. She had gotten a B on her project as she had presented on the treaties that were formed with all the clans that resided in the village. Though her project was far from her mind. All she could think of was Naruto, he had made a humongous point about her life. Even though Naruto had done this project for his own reason she knew that he was speaking to her when he was telling the story about the Shodai and Madara. Two friends who came together and created something strong. Though no matter how had she tried she couldn't understand the concept of the Will of Fire. How is she suppose to surpass her brother by forgetting the reason of her hate. How can she forget was taken from her for a bunch of strangers. She looked up to see the stars and decided it was time to make sense of all this. This is too confusing she needs to figure this out.

She made her way through the village. The streets were empty and it was dark out, it was almost 10 o'clock at night after all. She went towards the abandoned building and reached the top floor. She came to the door that looked like was the only door that held what she was here to see. She slowly extended her hand and gently knocked on the door. A full minute went by when the door opened to reveal Naruto, standing eye to eye with her in his light blue pajamas with a weird walrus sleeping hat over his head. He looked through his clear frameless glasses to see her out of breath for some reason. And staring at him intently as if he held the answers to her dilemma's.

"I need to talk to you…" she said.

Hey guys thank you for reading this first chapter. I know that this first chapter might seem a bit confusing. It's just I didn't want to start this off like any other fics I have read. Please let me know about any questions you have. Any comments, reactions, or reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto exited the steamy bathroom in his towel, and quickly changed into his regular pajamas and his favorite walrus hat. As he came in the kitchen he saw the pot on the stove was boiling as he came he saw that his donabe was was almost ready. He had made extras so he could pack some for his lunch tomorrow. He into a stop when he heard a light knock. Usually people with ill intent are realised by the seals he has applied on the went to the door and checked the key hole before opening the door. He sa her staring right at him as if she was gonna beat the living crap out of him.

"I need to talk to you…" she said. He stepped back to let her in. She walked into the one bedroom apartment to find it neat and clean . To her left was the bathroom, form which was recently used, on her right was a wall with a key and coat hanger on. She walked in to find on the right to be his living room/bedroom. She noticed there was another door on the left next to the bathroom but she ignored it. The living room had a giant window underneath it was the bed well made with white and light brown sheets. Directly opposite to the bed was a decent sized TV, but had a bunch of books and scrolls neatly piled around it. There was also the giant library of his that had many books and surprisingly a teddy bear. She looked straight ahead to find the kitchen linked by a small wall that came to her shoulder. On the other side was a sink, giving him a direct view to the TV while washing dishes and a dish rack on the right of it. Then there was the stove right next to it laid horizontally to lead to a medium sized fridge adjacent to the opposite wall. In the middle was a small island which Naruto could make it into a makeshift dining table. Directly opposite to the stove was a door that lead to a balcony where a bunch of plants were laid on the edge, with the view of the hokage mountain with the Yondaime's face being the closest. All in all it was a really nice apartment on the inside, on the outside it was more of an abandoned building. She also half expected it to be dirty as hell but he kept it properly. Although it does seem recently cleaned.

He made some room on the island in his kitchen and dragged a stool out from underneath it to signify it as a place for her to sit, which she gladly took. She kept her hands to herself till he placed a glass of water on the left of her and then he turned towards the stove and stirred its content. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he brought down to bowls from a storage closet above his stove. He placed them next to the pot and served some for the both of them. Finishing his extras for tomorrow as well.

"I uh don't know how to start…" she said in a soft whisper as her hands hugged the glass of water and took one of the longest sips of her life.

"Why not from the beginning?" he asked as he turned around and placed a bowl in front of her and took a seat opposite to hers. With a glass and jug of water next to him. He opened a drawer on his side of the island and pulled out a small kettle of soy sauce. He offered it to her and she poured some on her Donabe before passing it back.

"Alright, as you know I am from the Uchiha clan, which means you have to be superior then the rest. It is expected of you, and doubly so for me since I was the clan head's daughter" she stook a spoonful and devoured it before stopping in her tracks "This is really good."

"Duh..Keep going" he responded.

"My older brother, Itachi was a prodigy of the highest calibre from the Uchiha clan. He set the bar so high at such a young age that it was virtually impossible to catch up. He was a genius, my father saw him as the future leader of the clan. I was fine with that all I wanted was to be his little sister, and a capable ninja. But anywhere I went I was compared to him. Though it stopped because soon people realised we were different people. There was still a lingering doubt, which my father addressed by trying to arrange my marriage. If it wasn't for my mother and brother I would have been a Hyuga by now. But that was it, that's when I decided that I want to be strong, and powerful so nobody can dictate my life not my father, brother, mother, not even my own clan. Soon I started doing well, my dad saw that too, he was the one who taught me my first jutsu, to be honest it was the happiest time of my life. I had everything, but then…" she felt silence as the old wound started to resurface.

"The Uchiha massacre.." Naruto said as he finished his meal.

Satsuki took a deep breath and surprised herself by continuing "Yeah, my brother killed everybody, when I met him before he left, he said that the only reason he is keeping me alive is to test his strength. He did it to prove himself as the strongest, not only that he said that he wanted me to hate him and use that hate to get strong enough so I could give him a challenge. And then he put me under a jutsu that let me live through the sight of my family being murdered over and over and over again" she had tears streaming down her face by the end of that. Naruto got up and refilled her glass of water and presented it to her. So she could drink it. He took her empty bowl and took it to the sink to wash it and the pot. He lets her recover and have a few more glasses of water before he finishes his dishes and gently puts them on the dish rack.

He goes back to the island wipes the table counter with a wet nap and throws in the garbage. In the meantime in her thoughts Satsuki finds herself sitting on the bed waiting for him to finish. He comes around to her while wiping his hands of on a towel. He goes to hang it back when he hears her speak.

"How can I let go of my hate? how can I forgive him? How can you expect me to grow stronger with these meaningless bonds? How can I embrace the stupid Will of Fire after going through something that horrendous?" she asked each time getting louder and louder then Naruto has ever heard her to be.

"How can you not? After all the bonds you had you understood better then anyone the importance and significance of a family, You said your father taught you a jutsu when he accepted you right? You got stronger right? With family and support you became your own person right?!"

"'And they died-" she replied but got cut off.

"So… get stronger so you can protect them, so you don't have to ever lose another person again!"

"But Ita-" this set Naruto off like never before, her idea, her philosophy was so stupid it never made an sense to him.

"You're going to listen to a mad murderer who took everything away from you?!" Satsuki stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide opened staring at him. He had said something very simple but it meant so much more.

"And How am I supposed to do that huh?"

"Slowly, find people who truly accept you and when you remember the same feeling that you had when you had your family, that's when you know you have become stronger. And trust me it won't be hard for you, after all you're the great Satsuki Uchiha" he stopped as they both knew he was right after all everyone from Konoha was trying to befriend her and help her out as much as she needed. Even though she was alone she had the village's help and support. When a thought occurred to her.

"And you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You never had a family, nobody, you are a clanless orphan just like me, how did you come to understand this?"

"My Jiji, he explained it, although I doubt I'd ever know what it feels like to have a family. My Jji, Ayame, Old man Ichiraku, they are the closest I'll ever get to a family" he said.

"And you're okay with that?" she asked conflicted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he yelled "Why do you think I want to be Hokage! So I can protect these villagers, so I can be accepted."

"And how are you going to be Hokage if you don't get accepted by them?" it was Naruto's turn to break down now. He barely kept his tears at bay as he sat down next to Satsuki and collapsed on his bed with his legs dangling off the edge. He put his left arm over his eyes after taking off his glasses.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "I just don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto replied and tears broke through.

Satsuki kept staring at him, she couldn't do anything to help him. Nothing zilch, it broke her heart to see him like this. Always smug, smart and happy outside but so vulnerable and defeated inside. She didn't like this side of him. She laid back as well as her tired shoulders gave in. Not a moment later was it that both of them passed out.

The night went by and somehow Naruto and Satsuki had righted themselves on the bed and found themselves under covers and in each other's arms. Outside the covers it was cold but both of them were comfortably warm. Naruto laid on his side curled up with his leg intertwining Suki's. As she was tightly hugging his stomach as she laid on her side facing him. Naruto woke up first as he silenced the alarm clock. He noticed her a minute after that. Surprisingly this had been a very peaceful night for him. He didn't have nightmares or any flashbacks of his past and a nice long sleep in a long time. And from the drool coming out of Suki's face you see it to be very same for her. Naruto examined her face very precisely. He remembered a couple adults using their lips on each other in a weird way. It looked weird but surprisingly alluring for him to try and do the same although he got close. Satsuki woke up from his nervous heavy breathing and saw his face near hers. Her eyes wide open she didn't even try and stop him for a second. But suddenly she pulled out and got up facing away from him. She didn't know what was going on with her but she needed to leave right this second and she did as she left running. While Naruto stayed on his bed wondering what the hell just happened.

" _Ugh' why did I do that… Now I'm gonna hear about this later. Why do women have to be so troublesome."_ He got up and went to door and locked it behind her. He stopped in front of his teddy staring at him for a second and dropping his shoulders he said out loud "I really did sound like Shikamaru just then didn't I?" and he got back to his morning ritual. He found himself reading the first book he ever read that day again. This must have been his millionth time reading it. In fact he loved it so much that he begged his Hokage-jiji for a chance to meet the offer. Unfortunately he was unreachable at the time and not to mention on a long term mission being one of the Sannin.

He was walking towards Ichiraku since to get his breakfast and lunch since Satsuki ate it all. He ended up at the school early as always but this time he found Satsuki next to his seat that he had occupied from her first. "You finally beat me to class" he stated as he sat down and kept his face in the book making sure it was unnoticed by her since she was trying to avoid looking at him too. No doubt because of the mahogany colored blush on their faces. "Why didn't you try and take back your seat?" he asked trying to end in the horrible silence.

"I never cared for it, you did" She replied a little haughtily.

"Whatever you say…" he replied and dived right back into the sea of words.

The class went by and the break came around. Naruto found himself on the local tree in the yard, unnoticed by any other student since he was so up high. He found himself reading slash eating a peanut butter and jelly because Ayame scolded him about eating Ramen for every meal even if it helped their business. She didn't care. So here he was eating apple slices, grapes, and pineapple, with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He decided to put his book down while doing so. He noticed the others running around playing tag and then there was a patch eating in a circle sharing food and there was the other group lying down in the grass staring at the sky and another fanboy/girl group surrounding Satsuki trying to get dates and what not. He observed her carefully telling them to leave her alone and do not bother her. By that she threatened to burn them to a crisp. Naruto gave her a grin as she joined Shikamaru's group rather then sitting alone like always. She also apparently kicked Kiba in the balls after he said something that he couldn't really hear. He smiled like a mad man as he saw her relax with her new group of friends.

Slowly over the course of the week he saw the group get a little bigger with the addition of three girls and the silent Aburame. It was the last day of the week he saw them all, they had turned into a happy group of friends. He saw her smiling, it wasn't a big smile but a small one she was still an Uchiha after all. He had paid his debt, and a burden was lifted off his shoulders. But all of this had left him questioning his own goals.

" _Hokage, she's right I can't become the Hokage without being accepted. I doubt being Hokage would even matter after that. I will have to talk to Jiji about this at some point. But one thing is for sure Satsuki Uchiha, I have to get as strong as possible. Stronger then all so I can protect you all…. Even if they all hate me I'll protect them, because that is what you would want me to do right…._ He looked to his side through the leaves and at the fourth stone face on the side of the mountain. _Dad…. I miss you, I wish you were here, I wish you were both here guiding me."_

He felt a push of the wind trying to push him towards the group he was observing. He looked down at them, and then he looked to the sky.

"No… they won't understand, not yet, their still naive. But someday, oneday…." he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile….

With Satsuki, a tug of wind pushed her hair to the side, forcing her to turn her face, The two girls in her new, little friend group started screeching about their beautiful hair. Annoying most of the other members of the group, about the damned wind. Though for some reason, Satsuki found her eyes on the boy she hadn't talked to since the morning after that night. The night she learned something new, something that changed her life. She would never forget that night in her life. After a minute the rest of the group found the quiet Uchiha staring at their classmate.

"Stupid Naruto, doesn't he know he'll fall if he's gonna sit so high up?" Ino blurted out.

"Um-Ino-san? H-he is us-sing he-is um using hi-is chakra" Hinata stuttered.

"What was that Hinata?" Sakura asked unable to make out.

"Troublesome, she said he is using his chakra to keep himself steady on the branch, he has also been doing it since the second year of the academy" Shikamaru replied.

"He thinks, he is so great doesn't he, I'm telling you one day I am going to kick his ass!" Kiba blurted out.

"I doubt it... " Satsuki said.

"What?! Come on Satsuki, you really think I won't be able to beat him?" he asked.

"Yeah, because he is not a rowdy mindless brawler like you, I have seen him fight you. I saw it, he calculated the entire battle before you even took your stance. Hell I can't even predict how he fights and I've tried!" Shikamaru blurted out again.

"Come on Shikamaru, he can't be that good, hell I remember him being a loud obnoxious troublemaker, and that horrendous jumpsuit!" Ino said.

"Yeah not to mention, how mannerless he is, I mean he still rude to Iruka-sensei, and I hear he even calls the Hokage old man. I mean what else can you expect from an annoying orphan like him" Sakura joined Ino's rank. This though ticked Satsuki off.

"Alone, parentless, with no family, no one to care for you. Not a single person waiting for you at home. What do you know about that Sakura" Satsuki growled. The nature of the topic hit each and every one of them. Realising the importance of what they had with their families. Sakura suddenly realised that she had hurt her favorite person in the world. She hurried to ask for forgiveness but she was stopped as she hissed ather again "Save it Sakura, it's not me you should be apologizing to. And there is one thing that especially he ticks me off about."

"What's that, Uchiha-san?" Shino asked.

"How the freaking hell did he get so damn strong. For god sake he tells me to go have bonds, get friends, they'll help you get stronger and then he is there sitting all by himself, always alone and he is still getting stronger. AAAAH! He frustrates me so much that I just want to beat the crap out of him!" she yelled smashing her closed fist to the ground, actually making a small crack in it.

"Oh you don't know?" Hinata said surprisingly not stuttering since it was an abrupt thought. "I-i mean I thought you would know, since you followed him that day" she said.

"Heh Satsuki you were following Naruto?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"I was trying to find out how he got so strong but all he did was go camping and get me a damn cold". She replied though you could see a subtle stint of pink on her face.

"He trains, HARD!" Hinata finished. Everybody turned to look at Hinata.

"WHERE?" Satsuki asked.

"I don't think he'd like-" she got cut off.

"Oh come on Hinata, we want to see how that obnoxious orange wearing brat turned into that" Kiba said as he pointed at the treetop. As Naruto got up and started his descent down, landing perfectly on his feet and opening his book while reading it on his way inside.

"Ummm" she thought and the pleading look on everybody's faces/peer pressure forced her to give in. "This little beachy area I think he created himself outside the village. He sneaks out to everyday, and somehow there is this thing he puts his chara into, I think it's a seal and everything changes into this huge training area." Everybody stared at her as she was spewing out nonsense so when she saw the disbelief in their eyes she whispered she can take them their later tonight. With that the group went inside with a promise to meet an hour after the academy by the Hokage tower so those who had a family, which was 90% of them, knew that they were going out.

Though when they got home had a very special moment with their parents. Like Shika, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji, got home and very seriously thanked their parents for being there for them were hugged by their very emotional mothers, who were crying with joy and suffocating them with their words of love and hugs of death. Ino and Sakura found themselves in a similar position but instead of their mothers it was their fathers. Who were proclaiming the love for their princesses, and ordering them to stop growing up so fast. Hinata also had a tender moment surprisingly.

Hinata's house…

Sliding the door of her father's office she walked in bowing. "Father I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I just wanted you to know that I have a friendly gathering with the clan heirs of my class, and Sakura-san." Her father saw this as an opportunity for her to grow out of her shyness, and gain some friends with clan heirs so she could be well connected. This could be one of the things that could be beneficial to her succession to clan head if she can get stronger.

"Alright, but do be home before bedtime, I am assuming you will have dinner outside?" with a nod from her he continued. "Just tell the person in charge to send the bill to me and I will take care of it. Make sure you take this opportunity to create some connections, they might be helpful in the future, you can go now." he said as he returned to his paperwork.

"Thank you father" she bowed and turned around. She slid the door open and lifted her leg when she realized something. She closed the door again and faced him. He looked at her with intent to ask about what she wanted now, but she beat him to it. "Today when my friends and I were discussing our classmate Naruto, we learned something" she said. This got the Hyuga clan head to raise an eyebrow in worry. Hoping he was wrong, he didn't want to know the kind of problems that were gonna be caused if they really found about his jinchuriki status.

"I came to a realization of how important my family is" he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I know that what you are doing is because you care for me, and want me to be stronger. I realize that now, the significance of having a family. My life without the Hyuga clan… I will make a promise to you now, that I won't be a soft little girl anymore. I will do my best and get as strong as I can and make you proud of me. I...love you father…" she said not believing she had gone on this long in front of her father. She turned around tried to leave the room as quickly as possible. But her name was called before she could take the step outside.

She turned her face to see her father with a blank look. "Don't grow up too fast" he replied, and gave a small grin "Run along now".

And she did just that with the biggest smile on her face. Back in the room though Hyuga Hiashi was smiling, for the first time in a long time. He looked at a beautiful picture of him and his wife on his desk, it was the day his wife and he had gotten married. " _She has become just like you dear… No she will become even stronger for I know you wouldn't have it any other way…"_.

In front of the Hokage tower Hinata arrived at the exact same time as Shikamaru and else was already there except Sakura who made a bold and loud entry. After they were all gathered in a circle Hinata spoke. "We need to be really careful, if we get caught we could be in a lot of trouble, since we are prohibited to leave the village without formal notification. Also if Naruto finds out, well I don't think upsetting him would be the right idea, after all he is at the top of the class and not to mention probably stronger then all of us".

"Oh please, I bet with a little bit of more training from my Mom and I can send him flying!" Kiba proclaimed. Sakura was about to say something before Shikamaru butted in.

"Can we go already, this is already more troublesome as it is, I don't want to waste time chit chatting here". With that everybody followed Hinata's lead.

Running along they took to rooftops as they had practice free running in second year of their class. They soon had Naruto in eyesight, with every ounce of their skill they tried to stay hidden. To think they almost got caught to if it weren't for Satsuki and Hinata. Making their way past the abandoned housing complex they came to a hill, where before approaching Hinata activated her Byakugan. Knowing his ritual to check his surroundings before running out. She became extra careful, and as she followed his chakra through the pipe underneath and out she gave them the signal to jump. They all landed on their feet and in a few cases in a three point landing.

"It looks like he has disappeared?" Sakura said out loud.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you" Shino said from behind them facing the other way through the pipe.

"Eww, I can't believe Naruto went through that" Ino said holding her nose. It was sort of smelly but that didn't stop Satsuki she made a run for it with Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shika, and Shino in tow. Sakura and Ino were still standing contemplating if they should do this, but after a second they also went through holding their noses and mouth shut. When they got through to the other side they saw the wild forest in front of them. Ino and Sakura were severely out of breath and gasping as they refilled.

"This way" Hinata softly guided.

As they went through, they started running as fast as they could. It wasn't long till they found themselves at another hilltop this one way large then the other and it led down to a sandy shore to an humongous waterfall they did not know existed. Naruto stood a little bit away from the shore, he was taking in the breeze for a minute. Suddenly he knelt down.

"Here it is guys, he is expelling some chakra into what looks like a piece of paper buried in the sand there" she said pointing at him, and suddenly they all saw Hinata's proclamations come through as the training ground ascended into being. The girls had to blush when Naruto took of his hoodie and was left in a white tank top underneath. He put it down on a chair at a desk to the side. He then went through some papers he had there and started to loosen his body. He then started his training routine.

That's when they realized, just what Naruto was capable of. He was fighting moving dummies at a very high speed. Not to mention that he was incredibly strong as he broke several of those dummies before they repaired themselves and went back at it. He then moved to several weapons and kunai throwing. Naruto was building up a sweat as he started going through his bow and arrow. Though it wasn't his best and favorite weapon he was still very capable of handling it. Naruto went through his handsign speed training as well, while having extra weight strapped onto his hands and arms.

" _Amazing… I never thought… He is way ahead, I can't beat him._ Kiba thought.

" _Naruto-san, it seems you are serious about your goals, who knows maybe you are capable of being Hokage"_ The buzzing Aburame thought, determined to extend his training regimen as well.

" _No way… No wonder Naruto is this strong, if Satsuki-chan had access to this kind of training facility she would be way stronger then he is right now. CHA!"_ Sakura surmised.

While the Neo InoShikaCho were thinking along the same lines, their thoughts ranged differently. Shika thought this situation was just too troublesome, while Chouji was impressed, yet he was feeling mildly hungry as well. Ino on the other hand was having the same kind of thought as Sakura.

Hinata was taking the time to get some pointers on what she should focus on, maybe even thinking about asking Naruto if he could help build her schedule of sorts.

Satsuki on the other hand _"Naruto, This is how you have been getting strong huh, Those books, notes, everything you did those days, all the books you read everyday. So you could get stronger, everyday you're striving to be Hokage, without a care for your own health training like a mad man everyday. If this is your way of gaining strength then why did you tell me to gain friends, why should I waste my time with them while you keep getting stronger"_ This thought struck a chord with her. "Go home, I need to talk to him in private" she said as they all turned to her. Hinata was about to object before Satsuki glared at her. "I won't tell him about how I got here, I'll make up a story, we'll catch up on Monday, just go home and don't tell anyone that we were here." She said and went down the hill. They all followed her order, and one by one left.

Naruto dropped arm weight on the weapons rack, making it look neat and clean. He looked around as he felt a presence reveal itself. Turning around he found himself looking at his ex-bedmate.

"You're a Hypocrite" was the first thing she said as she stood up from the three point landing in front of him.

"How did you get here?" he asked curiously before addressing the other elephant.

"I followed you, I wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly so I came looking for you but then you came here and I realized just how big of a hypocrite you are." she said in anger.

Naruto let his shoulders react as he started unwrapping his hand wraps. "Oh really? And How's that?" he asked moving towards the desk, where his bottle of water laid.

"You tell me you gain strength from your friends but you don't have any. You're always alone, and I am guessing here. Training like a madman, running after your stupid dreams"

"I never said that, I said that I find strength in protecting this village as if they were my family. Those who I find precious. I never said anything about not training, and I definitely didn't say anything about having friends". He replied taking a swig.

"And you expect me to waste my time with those people?" she replied "While you're here getting stronger?"

"Why not? Aren't you happy?" he asked stopping her thought "How long has it been since the massacre, since you had a friendly conversation that wasn't required of you. Look Satsuki, you are creating bonds right now in the village, you are not just the Uchiha clan heir anymore, you're Satsuki. One day you will be teamed up with some of those people in order to carry out missions and gain experience and knowledge of the real world. I won't always be able to do it like you will because frankly everyone in the village hates me. You won't be alone in your quest anymore, you will have people who will help you and support you in your stupid dreams".

"It isn't a dream, it is a goal!" she muttered looking off to the side. As she had nothing to answer him with.

"It is a stupid goal then, seriously going after an S-class ninja, and with your skills, you won't last a single minute with a man skilled as Itachi Uchiha" she looked at him in shock. She was about to respond when he stopped with a raised hand "In his bingo record he is very intently identified as a genius prodigy of the highest caliber. You on the other hand our younger, ill-experienced and frankly, frustratingly emotional about your clan. Get over it they're dead, they don't need you to keep dragging them down from the afterlife with your pitiful sobbing"

"At least I'm not going off into the woods and crying in front of their graves like a little child!" She yelled before realising what she had said. He put his hoodie back on before undoing the seal and locking away his training area.

"You need to stop stalking me" he said with finality. "And I don't brood about it everyday like you, that day… it was my birthday… Anyways we should get back before somebody notices you missing" He said as he started towards the little less steeper side where he started up the hill.

The journey back inside the village was a quiet one. They kept walking in silence till they crossed the pipe in, when Satsuki tried to kill the silence. "How did you find that place? And all that training equipment?" she asked.

"My sixth birthday, I was running from this mob of these drunk shinobi, they thought I was the demon reincarnate since it was the same day as Kyuubi attack. I don't know why? I ran when somebody broke into my apartment, I ran and found this old abandoned pipe. I ran through and just kept running. I ended up here for that entire night. When I woke up there was this anbu that had started the fire near me to keep me warm, and he was sitting by it with four other members, I turned around to find Hokage-Jiji. He was smoking his pipe while staring at the waterfall. He apologised and held me while I cried. The anbu after offered me scrolls, and books on training as presents. The Hokage gave me a hefty sum and an idea to build a training ground here, and never tell anybody about it till necessary. He even helped with the equipment. Later I found out about fuuinjutsu and Uzumaki's. I took to it like religion and created seals for everything. I found myself going the distance, in no time at all I was genin level. I actually asked to graduate early but Jiji refused, said something about being a kid. I just saw this as a sign to just get as strong as possible till I graduate, so I can fast track to Chunin and who knows maybe Anbu or Jounin" He replied as they came in front of the apartment building he called home.

"You have thought this through haven't you… and here I am all I have on my mind is how and what jutsu I'm gonna learn" he replied.

"That's why now you have friends who can teach you things, that not even your Jounin sensei's can" Naruto replied. Which Satsuki raised an eyebrow to. "What? Don't believe me? Okay, why don't you go ahead and ask Shikamaru for a shogi match, or Kiba how to trek and track through a forest, or Chouji about proper food for proper occasions for missions into different terrain or to suit your training regimen. Shino can help with poisons, because of his knowledge with bugs, even Ino could help more with that" he replied. Satsuki began to realize what he was talking about. Surprisingly, she made a vow to find them and ask their help in these areas. It seems that annoyingly Naruto was right, being stronger doesn't mean learning fighting styles, and jutsu's. There was so much more to it.

"I guess you have a point…" she said pouting and looking away. Naruto caught this and decided to end the night on a high note.

"Well if you want you can join me for dinner again, I also wouldn't mind a sleeping buddy" he said putting an arm around her shoulder destroying her personal space. Satsuki's face went brighter then a red traffic light. Finally she couraged up and told him no thanks she had plans and left promptly, not turning behind to find Naruto chuckling to himself.

He left for his room returning to the regular routine. Satsuki on the other hand was running as fast as she could. Slamming her door close and leaning against it she stopped herself gasping. For air. She couldn't help herself but be flustered, being reminded of that moment when she woke up in his arms, all messed up hair and drowsy eyes. That warm air he expelled from his body enchanting her with a tingling feeling all over her body. She found herself walking in the bathroom and stopping to stare at herself in the mirror. When her family passed she had cut her long beautiful hair that her mother and brother loved so much was cut. Ever since that day she hadn't thought of herself as a girl, no she thought of herself as an avenger. A shinobi with no headband in a sort of way though now she knew what she really was. A spoiled brat, she was no shinobi, not even shinobi material, all she did was brood before this week, and even if she had improved a bit from that she was still just that. She unclipped her hair and it dangled down to an inch and a half past her shoulder. The straight black locks of hair was always tied, she didn't even recognize herself. If it wasn't for her soft facial features she could probably pull of being a boy. She took of her top and bottoms, and every piece of garment she had on and sat in her tub, turning on the warm water she was soon neck deep in it. She hugged her knees and laid on the cold side of the tub. Even though the water was scorching hot she felt colder then ever. She hated this feeling, the feeling of emptiness.

A month passed by, and time came that Satsuki dreaded. It was the anniversary of their deaths, she hadn't shown up the entire week, she had locked herself in her neighbor's house. She couldn't handle everyone's pity looks, even if she had gotten closer to her friends after asking for helps in certain field she lacked in. They had the same look, where they felt sorry for you, and not one of them understood that feeling. She laid in her bed, her blanket smothering her body, and her left arm covering her eyes, and the dried tears that had expelled for the past week. She wasn't asleep, she just had her eyes closed, with millions of thoughts leading to the excruciating pain she tried so badly to avoid. But no amount of thoughts, distractions or training could help her escape the most inevitable fact. She was alone…

Meanwhile…..

At the Hokage Tower, One blond was ranting to a grey haired factory of tobacco. Who was probably working on his fourth batch today. So with a few puffs he intently listened on Naruto's "report" of progress in his training and other matters. "And did I tell you that she stalks me! I mean talk about obsessed, and after all that work that I put into her gaining some friends and building roots in the village, what does she do? AH! She drives me so nuts that I just want to punch something!" He stopped his angry rant and started looking around for something to punch till he noticed what he was looking for, one Anbu, stationed in the Hokage's office under an invisibility cloak. He gave a devilish smirk, and started towards him before the Hokage stopped him.

"Now, now Naruto I can't have you hurting my guards, or I will be left defenseless" he quipped with a dry chuckle. Naruto stopped and pouted as he returned to his spot on the couch lying down and resting his head on his Jiji's lap. As he patted his forehead, he continued. "I know that you want to payback Itachi, and you have but you need to understand her Naruto. She feels all alone, abandoned and betrayed. She just needs some time to grieve, after all the training and traumas she is just a child, and so are you!"

"Am not!" Naruto defended "And she isn't alone, she has friends who constantly are with her. Helping her just like it is supposed to be. And now in her period of grieving she has sent all those who care for her in a tantrum against me. They think it's my fault that I said something to upset her. Ugh why do women have to be so frustrating Jiji?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"Who knows Naruto, better men then us have tried to understand this very thing and have failed. I doubt we could ever understand what is going on their minds, after all my Biwako was the same" he replied smiling at a distant memory in his mind.

"Eh? So Baa-chan was like this too?" he asked with a tilt of his head. The old Sarutobi just nodded.

"Though I do know one thing Naruto. That being this the anniversary of her loss, she is very sad, and no doubt all alone. Maybe you should ask her for company, or dinner?" he suggested.

"Hmm, yeah I guess why not? And plus she probably needs to get out of that creepy abandoned compound of hers. Say Jiji, can't you I don't know tell her to move out or something, that place must bring so many memories, and I bet not all of them are so good" he asked getting up and preparing himself to leave.

"I have asked Naruto-kun, but she declines every time, Saying she has nowhere else to go. Though maybe you could change her mind?" he suggested.

"I'll try, I'll see you next time, and we can continue my progress report for my self-training. Maybe if you want we can have a small spar? And if I win you can just hand over the Hokage hat?" he asked ever so innocently. To which all the occupants in the room smirked and one even giggled.

"Haha, we'll see Naruto-kun, goodbye now, take care!" he said with a small wave.

"Ja'ne Jiji!" he yelled as he ran out the window, towards the Uchiha compound.

" _Hmmm, I wonder what staker face is upto. I bet she's probably brooding and eating tomatoes… What is up with her and tomatoes. And she eats them raw, no Masalas or other vegetables with it. Maybe I should make her something to eat at my place, like the last time…."_ Naruto thought about that night for a sec and when his face turned red he just increased his speed. Going through the main gates with gusto he went towards the clan head's home, but found himself stopped at his neighbors where the place looked recently used. So he went up the step and at the door and knocked.

A loud banging noise interrupted her "sleep"as she continued on to ignore it. And after a minute it stopped, assuming the visitor went away she turned around and turned into a ball as he hugged her knees. She continued on to pretend that she was asleep, until a small creak snapped her eyes open. She had an intruder, she got up and picked a sharp kunai up from her bedside table. And opened her door slightly. As she took a look outside she couldn't make out who it was since it was pretty dark, but as soon as the intruder opened the door he was ambushed by an attack aiming for his heart which he blocked, and slid through her defensive stand and suddenly she felt him take a tight grip on her kunai hand turn her around and with his second hand aound her waist she was lifted of the ground and send crashing on the soft bed. As soon as she tried to recover she felt a force on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Now, now stalker face, calm down, I am not here to do anything inappropriate, that's unless if you want me to?" intruder said in a calm voice.

"Naruto?" she recognized "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am here to comfort you?" he replied which got an immediate blush on her face. "In any way you want" he replied as he leaned down and buried his face in crook of her neck giving it a slight kiss. Which sent fireworks through her body to lead her to man.

She uncomfortably moaned out "Why?"

"Because… you're in pain, I don't want you to hurt anymore…" he replied. He pulled back and stared straight into her eyes. "Shall I finish, what I started that night in my bed?" he asked her. She gulped so hard he could hear it. "Guess not" he said again as he got off of her. "Come on go get dressed, and pack everything you need, you're moving out!"

"What? No! I'm not!" She replied yelling as she got off the bed.

"All this place will ever do is bring back the memories of the one you hate. And those who you love and wish were still here. It's depressing, you can come live with me and if you don't want that you can crash over at my place till you find something for yourself, okay?" he said.

She didn't reply, what could she say so she did what anybody in her position would do. She went into her closet, turned the light on revealing her in her pajamas and bed hair. She took a bag out from behind the clothes and started to throw everything in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - I don't own anything.

Satsuki Uchiha was currently walking a few steps behind Naruto with a small briefcase in her hand. It wasn't heavy, she didn't take any personal items other then her clothes and her toiletries. She didn't know why she was following this rival of hers. He had abruptly disrupted her slumber in her humble abode and now he was just walking on like he didn't give a care in the world. She was following him with no shout, no anger, no stubbornness, and no rebellion. Because the truth was he had woken her from a series of nightmares in a home that wasn't even hers. She was lying in a cold dark room with dried up tears on her cheeks and all that gave her was despair. And there he was right in front of her walking with his nose in a green book that he was probably reading for the 100th time that day.

As the streets turned deserted and dark they crept through an alley that led to an abandoned building. A building breaking from the outside but just as they stepped inside looked like a brand new building. Obviously it had been renovated but the interesting thing was that Satsuki didn't realize that she hadn't noticed this the last time she was here. Of course she was deeply concentrating on getting her answers then but now her mind roamed over the blue and green walls with autumn red leaves decorating the wall as they flew through the room. Naruto and Satsuki climbed to the 11th floor of the building before coming to a halt in front of the door she had stopped on the last time. Though rather then opening the door he stopped and turned around to face her. His carefree nature was gone and there was a dangerous look pouring into her very soul. She stopped right in front of him and stared right back, albeit she was extremely nervous for some reason.

"There are only two other people who have the key to entering my home, there used to be three but he's gone now. If you're gonna be staying with me you're going to need it. But the only was I give it to you is that you have to promise me you won't ever bring anyone here. I have many secrets behind this door, each that is precious to me. Not to mention all my jutsus and techniques and such". She just nodded at him, of course this wasn't going to be a big deal, she was just here for the week, when everything goes back to the way it was.

"Sure, not like I'm gonna be living here for the rest of my life". Naruto just chuckled at that and stepped closer to get in her face.

"That's what I said too…" He replied as he raised his hand to slide a few strands of her short hair behind her ear. She turned to look at the very interesting wall before he gave another grin and pulled a strand of hair.

"Yeouch!" she quipped, and turned to face him. But he had already turned around and he had put some chakra in the door and a bunch of kanji letters came to life, and he started going through some single handed hand signs and released a bit of more chakra. "What are you doing?"

"Keep quiet!" he quipped in return. She popped a vein at that and raised he hand to smack him on his head but as that hand went down he caught it, and bit it with his teeth which caused her to "eek!" She found herself with a red face as she felt his warm saliva at the end of her thumb. He looks up to her and says in a very mischievous voice "Did the great Uchiha just eek?" which caused her to blush even harder. Her blood dripped onto Naruto's hand and he took it to wipe it over the door and soon it disappeared just like her hair after it. A minute later Satsuki's hand had started healing a little as she kept a little pressure on it. Naruto turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay it's done, try it now" he said.

"Try what now?!" she replied rather hotly.

"Put your hand on the doorknob, put some chakra into it, and twist it to open. Doesn't have to be too much and you don't even have to expel it just bring it to the surface of your finger tips and it'll open" he replied as her eyes turned wide as saucers. She tried to do just as he said and the previously locked door clicked open.

"W-what, h-how?" she stammered. Naruto picked up her briefcase for her and went inside.

"Fuuinjutsu, I have rigged this entire house with it. The lock, the gas in the kitchen, the water line in the apartment. Everything, even the drawers and safe, everything that needs anything here needs chakra to work. Unless I have turned the safety off, like right now, anyone can go through this apartment right now, the only thing the safety doesn't apply to is the door. The door is always locked. The windows work the same way" Naruto walked straight in the hallway pass the hallway and living room into the door next to the bathroom, he opened it to lead the two into a neat room with a good bed and dressers around the room. A walk in closet on the top right end, which also held a long mirror in it. "You can stay in here, it isn't being used anyway. I have given you total access unlike the other guys they only have access to the door. Though I'm sure knowing their calibre of Fuuinjutsu they could probably figure it out. Whatever relax, settle in, dinner will be ready in 20 also, I'm not making anything with tomatoes! You eat too much of that as it is" he ranted as he left before she could even get a word in. Especially about her damn love for tomatoes, she doesn't eat them too much and even if she did so what atleast they are healthier then those damn ramen bowls that he eats.

20 minutes later….

She walked out of her new room in simple black baggy pajamas and a tight blue short sleeved t-shirt that hugged her figure. She came into a feeling of warmth and comfort. The entire apartment was lit up and the TV was on for a change. There was a tv show going on about these two ninja's who were falling in love with each other but too stubborn to express their love. A sudden whistle went on and Satsuki found its location to be in the kitchen where Naruto was currently finishing some takoyaki, rice and curry. She found a small table set up in front of the tv, so they can sit on the floor and watch as they ate.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Can you get the table set with dishes and cutlery, I'll bring the food out in a minute" he replied.

"Sure, where do you put your dishes and cutlery again?"

"Top left cupboard, and the drawer underneath it, there is also soy sauce on the center table drawer and a water jug in the fridge" he replied as he kept stirring the curry. They set the table up and Naruto got the food on a hot plate. They sat down in front of it and said their prayers and started eating while watching the TV.

"This is really good…" she said as she tasted it.

"Duh…" he replied.

"Who taught you how to cook?" she asked.

"A friend." he replied as he gulped down some rice with his chopsticks.

She kept on eating in silence since she didn't know what to say. She was going An hour ago she was in her bed crying about her family and now she was eating warm delicious food. What was there to say? They kept on eating in silence with the background noise of the soap opera. While this was going on she kept expecting the question that never came. "Are you alright? Or I'm here do you want anything? Do you want to talk?" or something pitiful like that after all that's what everyone else say anyway. It's either that or they give you fake smiles and pity looks. That's why she keeps herself locked up for this week, every year. As soon as the last bite of the last meat was taken by Naruto, he got up and went straight to the kitchen to do his dishes. He also started bringing back the empty dishes and cutlery that they were done using for the night. A few minute later Satsuki turned in her plate went in the bathroom to clean herself up. As she got inside the bathroom she locked the door behind her and washed her hands. Though after a second she looked up to see her reflection giving her the look she abhorred so much. The pity, the depression it was all there right in her face staring at her. Suddenly she takes her hands bangs on the edge of the sink.

" _What the hell am I doing! Moping around like a big drama queen, all that training and learning and I still break down like a little girl. And here's fricking Naruto who's never even had any parents just living on. How can I be so damn weak!"_ by the end of that thought tears had bursted out of her like the waterfall at the Valley of the End. She slouched down on the floor holding a hand over her mouth trying to cover the noise of her sadness with the running water and her hand. She was already imposing enough she didn't need Naruto to worry for her like she was his little child. She quickly picked herself up and washed her face so the remaining evidence would wash away. The tears did, the pain didn't. She wiped her face with a towel hanging behind her and made her exit. She walked in to see that the dishes were already done and Naruto was nowhere in sight. She looked around to suddenly find a hand on her left shoulder, which caused her to turn around and see Naruto looking at her with a blank face. She stared into his cerulean eyes for some kind of emotion or question, as he looked into her eyes for the cure of her pain. When neither of them found what they were looking for, Naruto did the only thing he could to help. He hugs her as strongly and as gently as he could. With his hands pushing her into his embrace, which froze her. She stood there breathless for just a second as she buried herself in his warmth. Tears were starting to well up again as her very raspy voice whispered. "What am I doing Naruto? Why do I keep falling in this abyss? I'm trying to move on, get stronger, so I can avenge them then why do I feel like this. The powerlessness, I feel as if I cannot even control myself anymore. Why? Why, Why do I wanna just lock myself in a dark room and ki-" she was cut off by the gushing tears. Naruto petted her head to calm her down and get it all out.

He replied in a soft voice in the simplest way "Because you're human…." he said causing her to look up at him "You're only human Satsuki, you feel pain just like everyone else, your name won't scare it away. Do you know something I was just like you I was always thinking about them, my parents, I yearned for them. I couldn't take the loneliness, I still can't. I cried and cried till I thought, what good was crying going to do? There are still people out there who go through the same thing as I do. I can't just sit in a dark corner mope around. The world isn't going to just make things right, you have to work for it. That was when I promised myself that I won't mope around, I won't cry for myself. I would train I would get stronger and I no longer will be a weak powerless boy".

"Then how do I become like you?" she asked.

"You can't, you have to find your own way, the best I can do is guide you. I can tell you to create roots, get stronger and protect them. Fight for something larger then yourself, but you have to figure this out, Your family's dead now what, are you gonna chase after them to death saying you will avenge them. Or will you get stronger and help create a world where no one has to go through what you did?" Satsuki stared into his chest as she thought about what to say and decide for her future.

"I don't know… help me Naruto…" she whispered to him. Naruto heard this and took a deep breath.

"Okay... " he said "I'll help you but you have to promise me you will move on from this, you will work hard to fix yourself. The world has too many broken people they don't need another one."

She moved out of his embrace and stared straight into his eyes. Holding his hands strong she promised him. "I promise" Naruto then gave her a small smirk and brought his right hand to her chin and kept her face from turning with his curbed index finger and said.

"And if you even think about killing yourself again, Itachi will be the last of your worries got it" she gulped down her dry throat the first threat Naruto had made towards her so seriously.

"Okay - but that goes for you too got it!" she said with renewed vigor. To which he gave a small smirk.

"Alright now off to bed with you, we have a long day tomorrow" he said.

"We do?" she asked as he let go of her and started walking away.

"Mhm, yeah training start first thing in the morning. Since tomorrow's not a school day get up and be ready by 4, oh and if you're not up by then, I'll wake you up" he turned his left side towards her to reveal a mischievous grin "and trust you do not want that to happen" he finished and got himself undercover where his favorite toad teddy bear was with him tucked safely. To be honest it was more of a toad plushie but he liked to think of it as a toad teddy bear after all he was given this by his Jiji when he was a toddler and his gramps often said that he would babble Toad teddy! Everytime he saw it. Sometimes he even called it a toadie, it was very special to him after all it was his first birthday present, he never got many of those but they were always special. Satsuki had followed Naruto's lead and had left for bed as well. Though this time it was different, this time she would rest and sleep completely not without nightmares.

The Following Morning….

Naruto had woken up at ten minutes to 4 and had brushed his teeth. He came out to find the living room empty, looks like his new flat-mate hadn't woken up yet. Which made him very happy weirdly. He snuck into her room to find her sprawled through the bed in a messy fashion, her hair loose and all over. He silently got in her bed behind her as she was asleep on her stomach while facing the east side of the bed. He smiled and brought his lips close to the side of her hair after which he use his first two fingers to expose her ear and gently he whispered.

" _Saki-chan wake up, you are late…"_ she groans and tries to cover herself under the blanket after all it had been a bit since she slept so much. Naruto smirked to her response and followed under the covers and started again. _"Saki-chan if you stay one more minute in bed I won't be able to control myself. Wake up before I make your wish of repopulating your clan a reality."_ With the sultry threat Satsuki's eyelids smash open with a face as red as her own blood. She turns over and sees that Naruto is mere inches away from her face with a very sultry look on his face as if he was about to do things to her that would surely help revive their long lost clans. And just before Naruto could reach her she freaked out and tried to get out of bed and embarrassingly fall on her face. Naruto sat up with a light chuckle. "I told you, you don't want me to wake you up" he blows out laughing loudly as he gets out of bed and heads towards the door. "Come on, we should get a light jog in before we start anything" he said as he walked out. Satsuki sat up and buried her face on a pillow next to her. As she heard his laughs through the door she prayed to just die.

A few hours later they sat at Naruto's training ground with Naruto to be topless and in dark green sweatpants. While Satsuki was wearing a dark blue Uchiha training top and black training sweatpants. Satsuki was lying on the ground facing the sky barely hanging onto life. _"A LIGHT JOG! We continuously around the village perimeter THREE! Times. What the hells a marathon then running 10 times around Hi no Kuni!"_ she thought as Naruto was doing his regular stretches with no sign of strain or sweat. He turned towards her and saw her collapsed on the ground.

"Come on now sleepy head, it's no time to fool around we've got to finish our work out before lunch! We've still got homework, and research to do!" He replied. Satsuki went wide eyed and sat up to give him the death stare.

"We're not done yet?" she asked.

"Not even close!" he replied cheerfully. He went to his regular spot and flipped through his workout that he had written down in the file.

"By the way, what Homework and research?" she asked as she shakily got up.

"Well for one, you haven't been to school in a while so I asked Iruka to give me all your assignments and stuff. And this is the research I am talking about!" he said as he handed her a sheet of paper.

The sheet had Naruto's training for the day, all laid out with carefully planned times and the goals laid down to reach for the end of the day.

"What's this?" she asked, as she saw a flask of water and went to devour it.

"This is my training schedule that I have put together after researching the kind of shinobi I want to be" he replied. Satsuki put the flask down and stared at him to let him know to elaborate on the subject.

"Okay look here" he said as he pointed to the sheet of paper "I want to be a ninja that specializes in taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and at least know my way around a bow, spear and a staff. I also want to make sure I am not completely defenseless in other types like Genjutsu. Although I want to be a pretty well rounded ninja I want to specialize in a combination of Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, also I want to master my secret ability" he said as he went through his entire file.

"Secret ability?" she asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"A trump card for my enemies to watch out for and you to find out. Anyways this research that I have done helps me continuously expand on those skills. Like for example for me to special in ninjutsu I need to make sure my chakra control is perfect, which is hard considering the amounts of chakra I already hold. For fuuinjutsu, I need to have complete knowledge of algorithms, my calligraphy should be on point, even a slight tick mark gone wrong can end up me causing the entire village to go up in flames, oh and not to mention the speed for all of this should be at an unholy level" Satsuki stared in awe as Naruto explained the kind of research and thought he had put into this.

" _No wonder he's ahead of all of us. He's thinking on a completely other level. He is no dobe of the class, for god sakes he hasn't thought ahead a few steps like Shikamaru in a shogi match. He has thought of his steps and plans for years to come. He isn't planning on getting stronger when he becomes a ninja, he is planning on becoming strong by the time he does become a ninja."_ She felt dumbstruck. She didn't know how to feel, she finally realised just how big the gap is between them. "How?" she asked with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Use your brains Saki, your enemy will expect you to think one or two steps ahead so they can predict how to counter you. So you must think ahead of their predictions. Like I say predict the predictions" he replied.

She nodded along understanding the point and soaking it in like a sponge before she stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Saki? You called me that earlier too?" she said with narrowed eyes and a twinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Well you don't like me calling you Suki, so I settled for Saki" he replied giving a mischievous grin and leaning in next to her ear and whispering "Not to mention how intoxicating you can be…"

"Wh-ww-w-what?" she stuttered as the twinge on her cheeks exploded. Satsuki stepped away onto the field looking away from him. She slowly whispers as she looks at the ground giving a similar feel as our favorite Hyuuga.

Naruto takes a drink out of a bottle on the desk and walks out on the field in the middle with his arms crossed getting ready to start his next exercise. "I just teasing Saki, if you want I can stop?" she slowly nodded. "Okay, there is a weight suit on the weapons rack, put it on use your chakra and concentrate it onto the center symbol and it will adjust to your liking. I recommend make it so that you have trouble moving around. Then do your regular exercises and katas for your family taijutsu". He replied. As he brought his arms up pointing directly in front of him while twisting his wrists to point his hand to the ground. He slowly arched his right hand to the east of him. Slowly stretching it out to bring his arm up high to the sky slowly twisting his hand out as well, pointing out.

After Lunch on the same day Satsuki was passed out on the couch aka Naruto's bed. They had went to Ichiraku Ramen and decided to head home so They can work on the HW. Satsuki finished it quite quickly with rest as her motivation. Naruto gave her an hour to rest up before they go to his favorite place in the world, the library.

Satsuki had no idea what to do but as soon as they got through the doors Naruto had raced through the ninja sections pulling out books in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. They come to the middle of the aisles where reading tables were set from one end of the room to the other side. They got to the middle table where Naruto set down the three books and in a very low voice said "These are the beginner basics for Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. This is what Uchiha clan members usually practiced. Because of their heavy dependence of the Sharingan this would come easily to them. I want you to go through and memorize it as much as you can. If you need take notes for later, and as you're going through them try to note down ideas of what kind of ninja you want to be, and how you want the basics to affect your specialties.".

"Okay, sure do you have any recommendations?"she asked.

"Hmm, as you're doing this keep your brother in mind, every single thing you know about him, and the way he fights. If he is the person you aim to surpass then build yourself in a way he can never imagine you to be" he replied.

Satsuki gave a slight nod and replied "So don't be a typical Uchiha?"

"See you're making headway already!" he replied as he returned to the aisle of books and started looking for other books.

5 minutes later…

Naruto stumbled out of nowhere grabbing all of seven people's attention as he set the tower of books that he was carrying down on the table. Then he pulled out all the chairs from his side of the table and the table next to him. He started going through the books and left them in a very spread out manner, or as he would like to say "Everything is exactly where it needs to be". Naruto would make small groans and noises forcing Satsuki to look up from her 3 books compared to Naruto's 15. She might be a beginner and learning the importance of these books but she still found Naruto to be a nerd and a dork, a nerdy dork! She would call him sometimes, always in silent though. As Satsuki finished she tried to get Naruto's attention he was on the table left to her on the other side, Standing with a book in his hand, his glasses on the scrunch of his nose and a pencil in his left ear saluting the sky. Satsuki tapped her finger on the wooden table next to her which got him to look up with his eyebrows high.

"What's up Saki? You finished?" he asked

"Yeah, here what do you think?" she handed him the paper as if she was turning in a test she wasn't proud of doing.

He went through it thoroughly "Okay so look's like you want a specialty in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but you don't want to focus on genjutsu other then being able to counter it and such. You also are giving hints of a weapon you want to incorporate into your fighting style. Anything else did I leave out?" he asked.

"Nope, but I still can't figure out what my trump would be, I mean Tai and Nin are basics but I need something that he doesn't have or expect" she replied.

"Hmm of course not you don't find that out after reading just three books, it takes a lot of hard work, and sometimes you have to create your own specialty" he replied.

"How am I supposed to figure it out then, you have everything down to every detail of what kind of ninja you want to be, and you're still moving ahead!" she yelled slamming her hands on the table and standing up with rage in her eyes. A loud shh! Broke the intensities when they turned to see a librarian going through some books down the line.

"It didn't happen in one day Saki…" he said in a clm understanding voice. "Oh and all this is research into what kind of shinobi's Uchihas tend to become, some of these books are literally on some of the strongest Uchiha's in history. The kind of impact they had in the shinobi wars and all that" Satsuki was dumbfounded as she saw some of the titles and notes lying around, Naruto was doing all of this research to help her out.

"Wait why-" she was cut off when she looked up into Naruto's eyes where she saw a look she never thought she'd ever see. "Because you asked for my help" he said with a small smile a small tilt of his head. It was such a warm feeling she was feeling, the only times she ever felt this was when her mother had taught her the great fireball no jutsu. Or when Itachi would help her out with her shuriken and kunai practice. She had missed this…

"Thank you…" she replied.

The rest of the night was spent working on a plan for Satsuki to follow. All that research into Uchiha's gave Naruto and Satsuki an idea of what to train her in so she could create her own unique style that would be very troublesome for Itachi.

6 hours later…

Satsuki was in the living room sitting with chin on her knees and her legs hugging her chest. She happened to be spacing out thinking of what to say. She has been wanting to get strong for so long, and now after so long she feels like she is finally moving. It was all because of him too. What would she say or do, she had never been in this position before. Currently Naruto was in the kitchen doing the dishes and now he probably found her to be a burden. She sneaked a peek at him as he was in his own world doing the dishes. She got up and went in her room to change real quick. She came to halt when she passed through the door and saw that the room was clean, her bed was made and all her clothes were in the dresser. She opens the door to her closet and finds her other clothes and pajamas. She changed to a silky black top and short shorts she could sleep in. She walks back out to see Naruto had also changed himself to a simple t-shirt and red striped pajamas. He was unfolding his blanket and lying it across so he could snuggle in later. She slowly walks behind him in his shadow. He perks up and turns around to see her staring at his feet with a sad look on her face. He uses his index finger to bring her face up and she looks up in his eyes.

"I-i.." she snivels "I-i don't know how to thank you" she whispers "Here you are all alone trying to create a life for yourself, and I am here acting like a brat being a burden on you" she said looking away with tears escaping her eyes.

"You cry too much" he replied as he brought her into a tight hug. They settled into the bed cuddled into each other. He brought her in close to him under the covers. "Sleep my little princess, and don't ever think that you are a burden to me. In a lonely world like ours you could never be a burden to me.

 **Hey Guys, Sorry about the latest delay. I don't know why I don't feel so strong about this chapter, I'm hoping maybe you could give me some good reviews on it. If you have suggestions or any other I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the dark morning brought upon a fog in Konohagakure, our two favorite pre-shinobi's slept in each other's arms…. Well one of them did at least, for some reason Satsuki had found a way to wake up before Naruto. Currently her back was facing the window as she buried herself deep in the warm and comfortable makeshift bed. As she was currently wide awake staring straight at the currently asleep bed companion. Naruto was facing her as his disheveled long straight hair fell on his face. He was lightly snoring as well with is mouth open a tiny bit with a little bit of drool slipping out. He suddenly swallowed the drool and closed his mouth which was noticed by Satsuki. They were both under the same blanket, so it was obvious that when she first woke up she found herself held tightly against his body. Though both of them had yet to develop into full teenagers they were both quite tall and had very nice symmetry for each other. Satsuki didn't want him to tease her when he woke up so she decided to untangle herself from his grasp, though it took her all her might. She wondered how hard would it be if he was awake. She curiously lifted her hand so that her fingers could graze through his whisker marks, which for some reason she was always so curious about and for some unknown reason has always wanted to rub them. She remember asking her father for a cat once, he had obviously said that if she had time to play with a cat she had time to train. So that was that and now she was staring at Naruto giving a small smile, maybe even purring a bit. He liked it so much that unconsciously he tried to snuggle his face in her hand. Now Satsuki was a full blown Uchiha so she would never act like one one of those horrid fangirls but for some reason with a very stoic face that was being attacked by a blush on her cheeks said in a whisper "Kawai". It wasn't a moment after that Naruto's alarm went off and he moved to tap it. He still had his eyes closed and was currently rubbing his face with his hand. Satsuki had found herself constricted to herself as she watched him go through his morning process. He took a moment to open his eyes and see how she was doing only to find her back facing him. She was completely still and her long Uchiha hair was tucked behind her ears. He inched closer to hug her from behind.

"You know if you're pretending to be asleep you should probably keep a messy head of hair and try to breathe once in a while" he whispered in her ear. She gasped and turned around in his arms. A dastardly mistake, now she was face to face in a very close proximity. Now she knew she was a little on the young side to be having these thoughts but she couldn't help herself when it came to him for some reason.

"Thank you, for last night, I…. I slept very nicely after a very long time" she whispered.

"You should sleep with me more often then" he replied giving a very childish smile. As if something mischievous was being planned. And something was because not a moment later, Naruto had her pinned on the bed and was laying on top of her. Satsuki was visibly scared as she saw this happen. Not to mention ridiculously embarrassed. Naruto kept inching closer and closer to give her a gentle kiss on the lips but she closed her eyes and faced the other way so he did what he had to. He kissed her a little above her collarbone and implanted a hickey. Naruto was a month away from turning 12 but by god had he been growing up. Satsuki felt that in her nether regions and she got a bit more scared. So she decided to just screw it and she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He stopped and stared into her eyes that had crept back to looking at him. He gave a wide and sincere smile as he suddenly did what he wanted to do. He kissed her, and she kissed him and what a moment it was for the both of them as they felt so heated. Suddenly a loud knock banged on the door for Satsuki to jerk up.

She was lying in the bedroom behind a closed door and there was no Naruto. She was dreaming. Then his voice came as he opened the door.

"Hey wakey wakey, its time to get back to it" he said as he walked in and came by her bed, in his night clothes. He still had his weird walrus hat, and as he came to take a closer look at her she buried herself under the blanket. Unknown to him, she wasn't being lazy, she was trying to hide her red cheeks.

"How did I get here?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep in my bed last night so I carried you over here, if you hadn't asked me to stop teasing you I would have had such a fun morning trying to wake you up" he gave a far off look and smiled widely "Anyway get up we need to go train now, since you have somewhat of a schedule we can start incorporating that in. Also, you might want to drink this too, it will help you get a proper start to your morning, I know how unmotivating it can be to be sour in bed this early in the morning" she finally noticed the tall glass that contained something she probably didn't want to know about.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute".

The day went quicker then Satsuki thought it would. She had started her new form of training today, which Naruto helped in immensely, and even though every single part of her body was aching she had a smile on her face. They had separated for the afternoon since Naruto was meeting up with the Hokage and she had to finish her assignments that she had missed from school. Since she was sure Iruka Sensei would ask about that the moment she returned into the class. She suddenly wondered what her friends would say about al that's been happened with her. She tried to keep that thought to the side and start thinking of what she was gonna say. She might have to talk to naruto about this. Then she started wonder what Naruto was talking to the Hokage about, she had a feeling it was her.

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER…

"And that's why quantum physics is such a pain in the ass when it comes to Fuuinjutsu" Naruto finished as the all knowing professor found clarity on his face.

"Ah you learn something new everyday huh, even at my age" He replied with a puff and a smile. "Say Naruto-kun, how's Satsuki-chan doing. Has she been feeling better. I know you had the intention to go talk to her, the last time we met" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Apparently she's been turned into somewhat of a crybaby, but who wouldn't after seeing what she has seen" he replied. Going through the old Hokage's personal library in the corner.

"Ahh yes of course, maybe I should have a word with Inoichi, and see if he can help her out, maybe sit down and check her mental capacity".

"Oh no need, her mind is completely fine, now. She was being very hard in the beginning but now she's fine. I actually asked her to move in to my apartment so she isn't haunted by their memory. We have even started her on a new training regiment today. I think it's best if I start helping her out as much as I can now. You know my nindo of never going back on my word, Jiji".

The Hokage took a couple puffs and went into a deep thought. "Well of course Naruto that's perfectly fine and all, but you might have to keep this quiet. You know how painful the council will get when they hear of this. Especially the civilian council."

"No, I think it will cause more trouble, I think it's best if you address it to them directly and make it quite clear that no one should interfere between me and her. It will best to get this out of the way. It will get out one way or another anyway" The Hokage sighed, he could see his point but this will be such a pain, not to mention Danzo.

"Actually there is something else I want to talk to you about Jiji, It's kind of official?"

"Ohh?" Hiruzen questioned as he looked at Naruto with a critical eye. He put his hat, that was lying on the current paperwork on his head. "How can the Hokage help you, Naruto?" he asked.

"Well, as you know I have been training for a long time now. You made sure I had the right equipment and preparation for it. You and many others have been a great help in getting me where I am today. I know sometimes I can be a bit annoying and what not, maybe even a little arrogant. But I am not foolish, I don't think of myself above anyone else. I have worked very hard and I have gotten very far from what I used to be…" there was an awkward pause as the Sandaime took this all in "I-I think I have reached my limit… I think this as far as I will go… by myself that is" Naruto added in. Hiruzen caught on quickly, Naruto was requesting for a teacher.

"Well Naruto-kun if you're looking for a teacher, you will be assigned one at the end of this year you know this…" He said.

"I know but from all the materials you have given me, you know that as an Uzumaki I am still behind. An Uzumaki by genin level is at least level 10, and I am at still level 6. Not to mention my other attributes that I am focusing in. Not to mention my trump card, I need it perfected like Mom had before she became a genin. And none of this is possible unless I had a teacher. And not just any…" he stopped himself. Hiruzen puffed his pipe a few times extending the silence.

"You need someone adapt at not only strategies, fuuinjutsu, and philosophy. Not to mention a complete master in ninjutsu. There are only two I can think of that can help you. First one is my own student Jiraiya - your godfather. He is scheduled to return at the end of next year, which is too long. Then is Kakashi - Kakashi cannot help you with Fuuinjutsu since you have already surpassed him but he should be able to help you with many of your other needs. And the way you're going in the academy right now, you will probably end up under his team - if you pass his test that is. I think Kakashi is perfect, you've also had some contact with him before. I can see-" Hiruzen was cut off.

"Actually!" Naruto said having a grin on his face "I was thinking someone else. Kakashi will be a great sensei, and I can't wait to start under his wing but there is one other person who can help me before he. And I think it would be a better choice since that person can help me in some other areas as well." he said.

"Oh and who would that be, I don't think I know of any other ninja under me who is capable of helping you with this other then the two." Hiruzen asked.

"Well, seeing that my goal one day is to be the greatest Hokage and surpass my father, well I was thinking maybe…" Naruto was delaying as he found something on the floor to be quite interesting. Hiruzen couldn't believe it Naruto was acting shy, he is nervous about this, he could see the pink tint on his cheeks taking over.

"What is it boy out with it!" Hiruzen asked a little sternly this time.

Naruto mustered all his courage and asked "Well I was hoping maybe you could teach me, since I want to surpass you too Jiji!" he asked finally. Hiruzen froze in his tracks - Naruto wanted to surpass him as well… Hiruzen gave out a chuckle which turned into an all out boisterous laugh. The anbu hiding in the office were staring at the scene with eyes wider that their faces.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you have no idea how happy it is to hear that from you, oh you remind me so much of myself when I had asked Tobirama-sensei and Hashirama-sensei to train me. Alas! I have to let you down my boy, you know how busy my life is with all this paperwork and damn council meetings. Hell I have barely any time to myself these days." he replied.

"Well what if I help you!" Naruto said trying to come up with any excuse for the Sandaime to train him. "Yeah that's it, I can help you here with your paperwork and then you can help me with my training. And this way I can probably get the feel of how it is like to be Hokage!" he said.

Hiruzen was thinking as Naruto kept babbling on trying to make his argument. Unknown to him, Hiruzen already liked the idea, but he knew questions will be raised about this. Many more problems can rise.

"Hmm, Naruto" he cut the young bookworm's babbling "I want you to take this scroll and give it to Iruka" Hiruzen handed Naruto a scroll. "This is an excuse note from your class, tomorrow, an hour before lunch hand this to him and tell him that both you and Satsuki-chan are to be here in my office and you will not be able to make it to the rest of your classes for the day. Tomorrow morning there will be the weekly annual council meeting. All the council members and important members of our government will be present. There we will talk of Satsuki's living arrangements with you and the training arrangements you have asked for. Also let Satsuki know of what is to happen and make sure that both of you are dressed properly and are extremely respectful. This is very important okay!" Naruto nodded as he took in his instructions.

"Thank you, Jiji!" he replied running over to give the old man a hug before departing for his home with the scroll.

Later that evening…

Naruto and Satsuki were having dinner as the television provided the background noise. Both of them had already changed into their night attire as they were pretty tired from the long day.

"Huh Council meeting? What for?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, so today when I was meeting up with Jiji, he learned about you moving here and about your training" Naruto replied.

"First of all - you dragged me here and second of all, don't go telling my secrets to everyone!" she replied in anger.

"Okay first of all, I don't keep anything from Jiji and second of all, he is the Hokage, he will know of your skills anyway. Can I finish now or are you still interrupting?" he asked twitching his right eyebrow. When no reply came, Naruto continued as Satsuki kept eating her rice "Apparently the civilian council will cause an upheaval and this could cause a lot of problems. So we decided it was best if Jiji, addressed it and made sure you weren't forced and second of all that you're fine with me training you"

"Ohh okay, but why do they care of what I do? What do they have against you?" she asked.

"Well you are the last Uchiha in the village, which makes you the head of your clan, you're also a 13 year old girl who is living with me. Rumors tend to be quiet dirty in matters like these. It would hurt your reputation in the village. Not to mention me, many civilians and some shinobi even have a problem with me" he said. Satsuki looked at him for a moment as his glasses became foggy as he downed his soup.

"What's their problem with you?" she asked.

"Oh they have lots of problems with me. But if you want to learn them you'd have to keep your mouth shut, nobody is supposed to know about this. And to be honest I promised Jiji I'd keep my big mouth shut about this but since you're my closest friend. I might as well tell you" he said as he drank a glass of water after. And pushed his plate up signaling his completion of dinner. Satsuki looked the other way as she liked the idea of being his closest friend and being entrusted with his deepest darkest secret.

"I promise" she said sincerely. Naruto got up and put his dish in the sink, with various other cutlery he used to cook so he could wash them. They cleaned up, and Naruto still hadn't said anything. Satsuki was getting impatient. He then released a sigh as he wiped his hands after finishing the dishes.

"Say, you have been observing my fuuinjutsu skills right, tell me when a kunai is sealed inside a scroll is the sealing scroll then called a sealing scroll or a kunai?"" he asked.

"A sealing scroll I guess?" she replied in a very confused manner.

"Well you see that's the problem. Many people think that I am the kunai, not the sealing scroll." he said

"What?" she asked with her left eyebrow up.

"Well you see when the Kyuubi attacked us on the night of my birth, the Yondaime couldn't kill it, after all the biju's are just chakra masses. You see he had to seal it inside a jinchuriki if there was any hope of survival and that jinchuriki is me" he said. In the meantime Satsuki had caught on. Her wide eyes just stared at Naruto.

"Well…" she said but she didn't know what to say. "Aren't they just a bunch of idiots" she said trying to lighten his mood. He smiled at that and gave her a warm chuckle.

"Yeah that's what I said right!" he replied.

"And you still want to be Hokage to help people like them, why?" she asked.

"Well because the Yondaime left me with this duty, To protect and serve the village!" he said. Satsuki just couldn't stop looking at him, she felt immense respect for him. How could someone go through so much and still be like that.

"Why would he do this to you?" she asked, "why did he condemn you to this life of, of hell?"

Naruto sat down next to her on his bed and laughed. Which confused her quite a lot. "Well you see, that baka was too noble, why in the world would he put anyone through this, no, how could he ask anyone to give up their child if he wasn't prepared to do his own. And plus I think my Uzumaki genes gives it a good bonus. Since our Uzumaki blood is stronger and more susceptible to containing a biju" he said to which she nodded along. She took a sip of water from that glass she was holding in her hand. Suddenly came to a dead stop in all her thinking.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" turned towards him pointing an accusing finger "T-t-t-t-Th-a, YOU'RE HIS SON!?" Naruto had blocked his ears in advance to make sure Saki's raging voice could not destroy his ear drums. He gave her a giant smile and nodded.

He stood up and came up to her "What thought you were the only person with royal blood in their veins" Satsuki still had a distorted look on her face. She was purely stupified by this. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He opened the door and found himself a nice cold cola. "You know it's interesting how you find me being Yondaime's son more disturbing then the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" he said with a smile.

"Hmph, whatever it's not like I care whose son you are, I'll still kick your butt one day" she said. She followed him out the side door in the kitchen to the balcony where they stared at the moon over the Hokage monument. It was beautiful scene as they relaxed in the cool autumn breeze.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day, it's our first time in the council room" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to make an impression" she said.

"Exactly, a lasting impression, that we're different. All the council members will see us as children, we need to change that. Clan heads will compare us to their kids, weather we are worthy of entrusting the future of the village or not. The last time they saw me, I made a bold statement. This time I will show them exactly what I meant. We're moving up Saki, tomorrow is going to be a chance to show our government just what exactly we mean. I need you to wear your best Kimono tomorrow" he finished as he threw his bottle in the bin .

The Next Day…

Satsuki came out of the shower as Naruto's alarm rang. Naruto was sleeping in his bed with his walrus cap and toadie. Saki never could get over the fact that he sleeps with both of them. He acts like he is so wise beyond his age but not like a child. He only looks that way when he is asleep.

"Naruto! Wake up and go get ready, I'm done in the shower!" She locks herself in her room before he can see her wet in her shower towel. Naruto wakes up and heads in to shower and change.

When he came out he was in a black Kimono which had silver grey branches of leaves spreading across from his right side. His hair was long and shaggy, his glasses were clipped in the middle for when he needs them. He also has a white haori chained on his back which held the black Uzumaki spiral in the back. He goes into the kitchen for a glass of water when Saki comes out in her dark blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on her back. He stares at her in stun.

"That does make a statement" he says. She gives her a grin and grabs a scroll which holds her things for the school, and she puts it in a small purse that she holds on her left hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked as he comes around and in front of her. "Huh, looks like it isn't just me making this statement.

"Lets go…" they walk down to the Ichiraku's and have a nice breakfast before heading up. Saki had found herself to becoming a regular there thanks to her roomate. Though when they arrived they took their seats next to each other and conversed about training and what not. Naruto of course had a book with him but he wasn't planning on reading it. He had gotten into the habit of starting a book he would finish that very day, he wasn't going to have enough time to finish this one.

Iruka and many people made it in the classroom and everyone was staring wide eyed at the two. There were whispers starting of the two, and they were being thought of as a couple. Sakura and Ino were flabbergasted as well. Many girls were looking at Naruto in a new light as well he looked very cute especially since he had put on his glasses. He looked amazing to the girls, when he took his glasses off he turned cute to handsome. It was definitely a weird day. As iruka prepares to start the lesson after the attendance, Naruto raises his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" he asked hoping it wasn't anything stupid and probably explained this situation he and Satsuki were in.

"I have here a letter from the Hokage excusing me and Satsuki. We have a council meeting today, hence our condition for the moment, we will need to leave an hour before lunch, and we won't be returning" he said handing a scroll.

"Alright since the Hokage has given permission, though can you maybe tell us what two academy students have to do with the fire council?" he asked.

"Satsuki here has decided to move in with me, I have taken over her training, and we just wanted to make sure that the council knew that and didn't have any problems with it. The Hokage has given the okay, also I am to be apprenticed by the Sandaime till this academy year finishes" this left everybody stunned, even Satsuki.

"Alright then, um, good luck" he said, and gathered himself so he could start teaching.

As soons as he said down Satsuki turned to give him a death glare. He took it as a sign to explain his secrecy, "We talked a lot last night, my apprenticeship with Jiji might have been a bit over the top".

"After all the things you shared last night, this was over the top?!" she whispered.

"Eh, whatever" he replied and started to doze off and wait for the tie to pass by.

As time passed by Satsuki fell into deep thought and she decide to have a serious talk with Naruto about this new development.

Later on the way to the Hokage tower…

"Naruto?" Saki called out. He looked towards her as she kept up her pace next to him. "Why do you need to become an apprenticeship? Don't you have enough on your plate with the regimen and what not. I mean you have already figured out what you want to do as a shinobi. I don't really see the point. And when we graduate, we'll get a teacher anyway right?"

"No, you see my regimen is already complete, I have reached as far as I could on my own and because I know what I want to do, I need to have a teacher who understands the skills I need to know and learn rather then create my skill set around the lessons handed down to me by my teacher. And currently there are maybe three people in this village yet only one is suitable as of this moment to actually help me" he said. Satsuki fell quiet, she didn't know what to say to him, what could she really say anyway.

"Will, you still be able to train with me?" she asked in a quiet voice looking down at the road ahead.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at her as she stopped too. They stared at each other and found a small sadness in each others eyes. Naruto for some reason couldn't bear this, after all he had promised her that he would help in her training. Everyone on the street was sneaking glances at them. They were wondering what the two were doing, and why were they in kimonos, were they on a date?

Naruto stepped close and suddenly put his arms around her. The scene was quite romantic to them. The women had the urge to awe at the serene scene they were viewing of young love.

"I am sorry Saki-chan, I know I told you but, then again it's not like I am moving away to another village. I will look after your training as much as I can but I need to grow too. I will make sure that you have everything you need to reach your goals. No matter what I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens". Saki is stunned by this confession of his.

"Okay, but if you go back on your word I'll kick your butt" she said in her pouty voice. Naruto released her and gave her a small smile.

They started walking again hand in hand. While Saki's face was burning red, she came to a decision. She found this closeness very nice and now she'll make sure she keeps it.

When they arrived there, the Hokage was waiting for them in his office to escort them to the council room.

"Ah Satsuki-chan, Naruto-kun, I must say you look mighty fine, are you both prepared to make your point to the council. I know this may sound a bit trivial and unnecessary but it is very needed indeed." The Old Hokage said as he came up to them dressed in his Hokage garb. With a nod and a smile they found themselves on the way to the council room….

The large room was broken apart in three sectors. First was the section of clan heads on the left, set in rows of three. The second was the civilian council, set the same way. Next to them were the three elders who were facing the clan heads and the civilians, who were facing the Hokage who was to the left of the elders sitting in the shadow of a tri flamed statue. The room was intimidating but fitting for the council of fire.

The Hokage cleared his throat to signal the beginning of the session and spoke up as everyone stopped chattering.

"Good afternoon council, the weekly annual council meeting is in session. As the attendance of the members is being taken I'd like to address the agenda for the day. Today we shall discuss Our patrol units to the outer borders of our nation, the economic crisis arising in Sunagakure, the reconstruction of the buildings that burned down in the civilian sector two weeks ago, and the prospects of teachers for the next batch of graduating students and perspective teams" many people nodded as to agree to the agenda laid out by their leader. As the chunin on the left of Hokage gave a nod as a signal for the attendance to have been taken. "But before we start any of that , I have two academy student's waiting outside who have requested to address me and the council today, and since I find their topics to be very important we shall discuss this as well - Ko-kun, please let them in" he ended letting the chunin to open the door.

Naruto and Satsuki came walking down the center lane leading directly to the Hokage. They got to the edge of the steps that led up to the Sandaime and bowed. Naruto turned around to find a few grunts and looks to be pointed directly at him.

He looked back to the Hokage, who gave him a warm smile to symbolize his permission to begin. He spoke loud and clear: "Many of you know me, because of what I contain, and I'm sure all of you know Satsuki because of her name. So I'm sure there is no need for an introduction. So I'll get straight to the point. A few days ago was the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. For which Satsuki asked for some time off from school. She hadn't returned for a few extra days so I decided to check up on her. When I found her she was distraught and alone for this reason I asked her to move in to the extra room in my apartment, where I can keep an eye on her and make sure she recovers well. I have also decided to help her with her training. Now you must think what does an orphan like me have to offer, so before you choose to comment I'll remind you that the Yondaime himself was an orphan, so was Jiraiya, and the man currently known as the Sandaime Hokage. Second of all I am also the rookie of the year. Titles don't matter to me that much, but this should give you the satisfaction that she is in good hands. I know her position is of a ward of the state, but all of this has occurred with her permission, and I'd prefer it that you don't interfere between us" Naruto finished with a sort of an angry glare at the crowd knowing full well there will be idiotic arguments made against him. A civilian rose from his seat and addressed Naruto, he had a disgusting look on his face as to signify his disapproval of this.

"This is a big mistake Hokage-sama, this boy shouldn't be allowed to do this after all you know- and - nd what will it look like, someone as prestigious as Ms. Uchiha to be involved with -" he never got to finish.

"Like a Jinchuriki of the Nine - tailed demon fox?" Satsuki spoke loud and clear mimicking Naruto's habits. "He has informed of his situation, and I must say you lot are bunch of old arrogant fools. And I don't need a bunch of arrogant fools to dictate my life. I will withdraw as the ward of the state. I have enough family money to take care of myself."

"I took care of it already, the paperwork was submitted this morning" Naruto intervened.

"And I have approved the request, since I have no qualms against it". As the Hokage finished. A clan head raised her voice.

"That's all good and all but what has the boy started to teach you?" asked the Inuzuka clan head.

"Keeping in mind, her personal mission to eradicate the traitor Uchiha, and after heavy research on the Uchiha shinobi's of past, we have come to a consensus. She is to be trained as the Anti-Uchiha" Naruto replied.

"My sole mission is to kill my brother, and so I have decided that with me, will come a different kind of uchiha's. From now on my clan, meaning my children and their children will come to learn what I create. Which will be an Uchiha who are stronger then o the past. Nt even Madara Uchiha would be able to combat us. This is my mission, and by the will of fire that burns in my veins I will see it complete" she replied.

The Inuzuka Matriarch stood up from her seat and came up to her. She comes up to her and as she towers over she stares straight in her eyes as to scare but Satsuki tries to give it back as hard as she can. "Ha, she is just like her mother, that burning rage, she will become what she says she will, there is no point in stopping her" she said and she returns to her seat.

As satsuki relaxed she heard another voice this time it was one of the elders this time. It was an old man and with bandages all over and an x shaped scar on his chin. "I agree with young Uzumaki, and Uchiha's point. But In her life she won't only fight that one man, will you now".

"She will, and by the time I'm done with her she will be strong enough to handle chunin's - because that's my capability, I am sure the rest of you can offer better, but as I get better I will make sure she does too".

"Ahh tell me something young Uzumaki, why is it that you care so much about her. She is from a prestigious family treated like the princess, while you are treated as the scum of the earth. Why do you care for her, I mean your time could be best spent training yourself harder so you can become the Hokage, like you want to. Isn't that what you proclaimed in that classroom, for your presentation."

Naruto fell silent to that, he stared at the man for quite a bit. He didn't know what to say, his brain couldn't come with an answer. Then suddenly he started laughing. It started slowly but it spread through the hall. Satsuki stared for an answer but she got a bit scared, so scared that she thought he might have lost it. "You see elder-san, she knows the pain of loneliness and the pain of losing the love of your parent. You see, when I started meeting her, learning more about her. I have come to understand her a little bit. I don't know what it is, maybe it's a promise I once made or the urge to just help her. I don't know why, maybe I'm falling in love with her. But I am 13 years old I'll be turning 14 this october, I don't think I know what love is so who knows" Naruto turns around to Saki and he looks her in the eye. "I don't know why but I swear on my parents grave that by god I will find out, and when I do…" Saki was red as arose, she didn't know what to say she didn't expect him to say this out loud to the whole fucking council. Hell the civilians were panicking, the shinobi clan heads were failing to keep the smiles and snickers off their faces. Hell even the Hyuuga clan head had creeped a smile.

Naruto turns to the elder and says "Is that good enough for you, oh and I know you know who my parents are, I know everybody but the civilian council knows because of the danger it will bring let me just say one thing about that. I am not as stupid as you think, oh and by the way. I am going to be hokage whether you lot like it or not. And it will start with me helping out Sandaime-sama in the office, so he can take a little load off and then he can get around to helping me finish my training requirements to become a ninja" The whole room went silent.

Then Hiashi stood up, "Are you ordering boy?"

"You know, yeah I am. The Hokage has accepted the deal, and nobody should give a damn about what the Hokage will do and what he shouldn't do. He is the Hokage, and I am your Jinchuriki. What i will become will define the generation that is to come. So lord Hiashi, what do you say. Huh, do you want a strong Jinchuriki, a strong symbol, a powerful Hokage?" he asked.

(You might want to put on Naked cousin by PJ Harvey, the tune is kinda badass for this moment).

The older Hyuuga gives him a stern look and looks down at him as if he had been ripped of his rights and kicked in the balls. "You may look like him, you may think like him, but your tenacity and balls are the same as your mothers - brass steel" The former quiet Hyuuga was gave a loud laugh which freaked the council. "Well it's not like I can say anything to the Hokage, or any of us can, he is the Hokage after all. Though I will say one thing Hokage-sama, if I were you I would train him into the ground, your training for the Sannin's would like a walk in the park. Because I can't wait for this brat to become a ninja when I teach him the manners a Hokage should have" .

The Hokage had a smile on his face. "You'll have to wait your turn Hiashi-kun, but I get the point. Naruto! From tomorrow after school you report to me, you will help me finish my work, the faster you help me finish it the faster we'll get to a training ground! And that's that, if anybody tries to interfere with me and my student, or Naruto and Satsuki will be punished accordingly by me personally. Now get out of here the two of you, you've made your point".

End of Arc I - Next chapter will be a prelude and the details of the time skip coming through.

Get ready because it's going to get real now.

Oh and please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Ninja Prelude

It was pure silence, you would expect silence to be calming and peaceful, but it was nothing like that. The council room of the Hokage was in an enigmatic silence that screamed: "pure chaos is afoot". The civilian council was whispering and groaning and sighing in refusal to what had just occurred. Civilian part of the council did not accept this, the clan heads were just amused and the elders were thinking very hard.

"I take it that some of you don't accept my decision?" Hiruzen says as he takes in a puff from his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, how could you take that brat as an apprentice. And the way he was acting towards all of us. He is an embarrassment to the great shinobis of our village, and the way he has manipulated Satsuki Uchiha. Someone of her standing should not be associating with a brat like him". A very angry man from the civilian group yelled out loud, with yells f approval from behind him.

Hiruzen released the puff from his lungs and sighed heavily. Disturbed by his subjects and disappointed in a way he could never understand. "For years I have served and protected this village through countless battles and wars. But for the past decade, all I have received in return from my own people is…. Disappointment. Thirteen years ago, I advised the Yondaime to not let it be known that Naruto is the Jinchuriki, but no, he thought that his people would think of him as a hero. That they will accept him, how wrong he was. You have spat on his memory, not only that but you also doubt his abilities still. Don't try to deny it, I see it in your eyes as I walk down the streets of my village. Do you know why I accepted him as my apprentice, it is because he is a greater shinobi than any this village ever had and ever will. Surrounded by this hatred he has kept the strongest of the Biju from being released. Before you curse that boy I advise you to remember that the Yondaime could have asked any of you to give up your child and take Naruto's position in the sealing chamber that day. I have had enough of your bitterness towards him, either move on or get the hell out of my village. If I hear or see any of this nonsense again, or if anybody dare went against my orders I will personally escort them out the village gates." Hiruzen ended in anger, he turned his gaze towards the elders, especially Danzo. "Do you have any problem with this?"

Koharu and Homura kept quiet as if to contemplate. They knew their old teammate was a bit emotional right now, he might even kick them off the council if they went against him. They knew he had once reached his limit with the Uchiha business, maybe they should get him off this topic for now and then visit it again in private. Persuade him to not take such rash decisions. The people are looking to them right now and they need him to come back to his senses. Koharu caught a glimpse of Homura who permitted her with a nod. She was about to speak but her colleague beat them to it. Danzo stood as he gave a grin he saw the council. "After all these years of believing that he was gone, he returns again. I don't see Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage anymore, I see the Sarutobi Hiruzen, the student of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, The Kami of Shinobis. My friend… I see the person I lost the seat too. As to my answer of whether I agree with you or not, I shall say I serve at the pleasure of my Hokage." Danzo concluded as he bowed his head in acceptance to Hiruzen's order.

Koharu and Homura sighed there was no way they could stop their old teammate now. "Ara Danzo, out of all the things you disagree with him," Koharu said, "this is what you agree with him about". Koharu looks at Homura and they reply in order. "I serve at the pleasure of the Hokage".

The clan heads all stand up together and bow to their leader "We serve at the pleasure of our Hokage!"

Many civilians get up and those who did not were pulled up by their peers, and although reluctantly all of them bowed and accepted the order. "We serve at the pleasure of our Hokage".

Hiruzen finally saw it. His rule is accepted as the law. Goosebumps fired off throughout his body and he remembered this feeling. This is why he became Hokage, "Well then shall we get to it…."

4 months later…..

Naruto took his role as the Hokage's apprentice with ease. Even though his personal training had given him an amazing edge in the academy. Being the Hokage's student facilitated his skill level to skyrocket up. Naruto had even taken up a few new hobbies. Such as playing the piano, making tea and painting. He did not take them up because of free time, he took them up because for the first month that was his training. He found it a waste of time but the Hokage pushed him towards such things and said "Everything in life has something to teach you, now matter how meaningless it looks". And teach him it did, each hobby had a hidden meaning, from strategy, patience to fuuinjutsu. When he wasn't learning in the Hokage's office. He was getting his ass kicked at the Sarutobi clan compound. Not to mention the little Konohamaru brat had started calling him his rival. And whenever he had the time he would follow him everywhere and copy everything he did. Hiruzen's rule on somethings was getting stronger, the civilians were starting to agree with him on some level but weren't sure as of yet. They didn't bother Naruto anymore and they didn't mess with him either. Nor did they gave him any special attention. They kept to themselves and just ignored them. All the elder shinobi who had heard of Naruto's situation started to respect him on some level as well.

Satsuki was a different matter altogether. She had taken her training furiously but she didn't expect to be distanced from Naruto like this. They had barely spent any time together. Naruto would help out and give him tips or any help she asked for but it would be of a bare minimum. Most of the time it was also "figure it out for yourself". She hated that, she also had to eat out a lot since Naruto wasn't always home early to cook, and even if he was he would be too tired and most likely get food from Ichiraku's. They still had not talked about some of the things he had said that day to her. But she remembered it clearly. Naruto remembered it too but he had no time to address it or even to do anything about it after he addresses it. So he put it aside for now. He could deal with this after he became a ninja. Many of the academy students and Satsuki's friends had seen a change in her. She was happier but not there yet. She was stronger than before that was for sure. And thanks to Ino she had been introduced to hobbies attracting of the female kind. For example, Satsuki had found herself admiring the idea of shopping. Granted she wouldn't buy much, but still, she liked it. Gossip was another thing she had gotten into. Ino had been a bad influence, but a necessary one in Naruto's eyes. He knew she was probably mad at him for not being more social with the other people in the class, but he was too tired and sore to deal with any of that. Naruto had started attracting a small fan club that Satsuki abhorred, and tried her best to hide it. Not to mention all the questions she would get for living with him. Sakura and Ino would constantly try to get her to open up about him. But she would just ask them to leave it be or go ask him themselves. She had been thinking about her training too. She had decided that since the Sharingan would help her with her tai, nin, and gen, she should focus on that first. After all the stronger she was at something, the more boost she would receive. She also found a staff that suited her very well, it was a black rod that connected itself with chakra, otherwise, it was a staff broken up into three pieces yet joint with a chain inside it. It could be used as a long nunchuck and a staff. She found it suited her style. She also decided to find a taijutsu that cannot be copied or learned through the Sharingan, since her rival had one she needed something against it. She also had gotten the idea of an ultimate offensive attack, something like the Sandaime Raikage's famed lightning spear. But she wanted it to be with her fire affinity. It was still an idea, but it would take a while before she comes up with anything. The year was going by faster than they were expecting. The academy graduation was coming soon. But before any of that, a very important day was coming…

A warm feeling was slumbering through the air as rays of the giant star shined upon the land. Under a tree, light was breaking through the green leaves. As if a God's hand was reaching down on to the face of a young boy whose hair had been tousled as he slept peacefully. He was at perfect peace right now till something touched his chest and started shaking him. As blue eyes came to light, they found themselves in a blur or in a contortion of some sort. As these eyes focused they found themselves looking at an emotionless face. A face these eyes didn't mind staring at. But before anything could happen her mouth moved to form some words that for some reason he couldn't' hear. They moved but it was as if no noise was coming out. Everything was at a still again as she had stopped and then a look of confusion evaded that face. The soft features of a maturing girl, the strands of hair tousled through the wind as if they were trying to make a statement. The eyes were jealous of that hair, the boy who was looking at the girl was jealous of that hair. Why do they get to touch her soft skin like that? Why do they get the comfort to be a part of her? It is weird to be jealous of someone's hair he knew that but at this moment all he wanted was to be a part of her. To touch her, to feel her warmth, to be in the comfort of her arms.

"Did you hear me? I said recess is over, we have to get inside. 'Sigh' you shouldn't sleep out here Naru. You'll get sick…" she said again. But this time he heard her yet he didn't blink he just kept staring. "What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I think I'm getting lost…" he whispered.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS LET'S GO!" a loud voice yelled. Both of them turn towards the building to see the owner of that voice, a blond Yamanaka who was currently dragging the lazy Nara inside the building.

They looked at each other again and release the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Naruto stood up and dusted himself before he looked up and found himself in contact with the Uchiha who was occupied with purging the dirt from Naruto's hair. After a minute she was satisfied as she gave a nod and turned around to go back in the building. Naruto followed her in and they sat in their usual seat. Naruto was currently wearing his white long sleeve polo and sweatpants. He quickly took out his glasses and slid them underneath his shaggy hair and adjust them on his nose to give him a clearer vision. He found his regular spot, next to Satsuki and readied himself for another assault of lectures thanks to his favorite teacher.

"Alright settle in!" he yelled as everybody calmed down. When he saw that he had everyone's attention he continued "Since the festival is this weekend you won't have any homework" as he heard a cheer he glared at them to settle back down so he can finish "that does not mean that you should not do your regular kata 's and training. Remember to graduate this year you need to show that you adapt to ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. It won't be like last year, where a written test would determine your eligibility to become a ninja. The path of a shinobi is a rough one, for which you do not want to fall behind. Any questions?" Iruka asked. He got no replies in return. "Okay then since I have to grade all of your tests from yesterday, I'll dismiss the class early. I will have their results for you next week. Have a fun weekend and be safe!" he said as he got another cheer.

Naruto found this turn of events to be good for him since he can grab a nap before getting out to training with his Jiji. As everybody packed their belongings Naruto stood up to leave when another noise popped up. "Oh Naruto!" he looked up to the originator of his voice. Iruka had called out with a big box in his hand which was wrapped in a toad style birthday wrapping paper. "I wanted to wish you an early Happy Birthday, I have a mission to the outer wall this weekend and I won't be back until Sunday evening so… A very Happy Birthday to you!" he announced. Naruto stood on the stairs next to his desk as he saw all the eyes on him. Especially all the females who had decided to join his fan club. Naruto walked down towards him. As he came upon him he gave Iruka a genuine smile. "Thank you Sensei! I appreciate it, be careful out there, I'll save you some Ramen when you return!" Iruka handed him the present and hugged him tightly.

Outside the Academy….

Satsuki was walking out with her group of friends, Naruto was already gone, if she was to guess, probably to continue his nap.

Ino, the current leader of the group turned around to face everyone "I can't believe I forgot it was Naruto's birthday? I don't think I've ever seen him celebrate it either, usually when it's my birthday I get to go on a shopping spree with my mom and dad."

"Yeah, usually my whole family gets together and we throw a huge party, and here I didn't even know Naruto's birthday!" Sakura replied.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun isn't really around during that time. Every year I've tried to look for him but nobody knows where he is at. It's as if he disappears for the entire day" Hinata answered. Satsuki listened to each of them carefully when she remembered the time he had slept in the forest in front of his parent's grave. That was on his birthday too…

"Satsuki-chan?" Ino asked giving her a shake.

"What?" she asked as she emerged from her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for it. You know are you going to throw him a surprise party or something?" Ino asked again.

"I don't know, his birthday is also the day he was orphaned so I don't know if it would be appropriate," she replied.

"Don't you think that's an excellent reason to throw him a party, so you can get his mind of such thoughts?" Ino replied.

"I don't know… but you know what I have an idea, I should get going. I might not be at the festival this weekend so I'll see you guys next week too, bye!" Satsuki said her goodbye's and left. She had to go and do this right now, or Naruto would catch her. She ran straight towards the Hokage tower and up the stairs to the top floor.

She came upon a desk outside the Hokage's office where a middle-aged woman sat organizing papers into different file folders after stapling them together. She looked up at her and straight into Satsuki's eyes as she stood up. "Ah Satsuki-chan, are you looking for Naruto-Kun he isn't here yet. He should be here for his training later on though".

"Um no, I was actually wondering if Hokage-sama was available. It's important" she asked.

"Oh he is in the middle of some paperwork, but I'm sure he can spare a few minutes". She said as she went towards the door and Knocked. As a reply came in she entered first and mumbled Satsuki's request. A few seconds later she returned outside "Go on in!"

Satsuki went inside to find the Hokage snuffing out his pipe. "Satsuki-chan, how are you doing this lovely day? It seems Iruka-Kun has let the school out a bit early today".

"Hai, he let us out early for the festival this weekend. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?" he said as he noticed her determined gaze upon him as she sat in the seat across from his desk, he had noticed her growth as of late. After meeting up with Naruto she had improved her social skills, and not only that but she has also gotten much stronger with the help of her friends. The next generation seemed to be really illuminating with the will of fire.

"It is Naruto's birthday this weekend, I know he usually disappears for the day. I followed him last year, he didn't like it," she said blushing a little.

"Yes, he likes to be alone on that day, well, to be honest, he likes to visit his parents on that day. He spends the entire day from dawn till dusk on the cliff where he has made a grave for them. He climbs up there and talks to them all day. He tells them about his year and what he has been doing. The first few times he did that I had personally followed him up there to make sure he didn't harm himself." Satsuki's eyes widened at that. She didn't know the Hokage used to personally keep an eye on Naruto's trips.

"I remember that from last year… he looked so broken and defeated. Usually, he is calm, collected, and mischievous but-" Satsuki got cut off.

"Well, you should understand Satsuki-chan, that at the end of the day Naruto-Kun is just a little boy who misses his parents".

"Yes I can relate to him on that, though I often wonder, he is so strong and smart why couldn't he ever come to deal with it" she replied.

"Ahh, let me tell you a story then Satsuki-chan…."

Flashback - Naruto - age 4

Hiruzen Narrating the events...

You see the day Naruto had turned 4 he had been viciously attacked by a few retired shinobi's. He had been stabbed, beaten, and cut. I believe he even had a skull fracture but due to his tenant, he was healed rather quickly. When one of my Anbu captains found him getting beaten he had saved his life by killing the retired ninja's. Not to mention what he had done to the other onlookers of the scene by putting them under a heavy genjutsu of pain and distraught. When he was admitted into the hospital I met him and I realized all the pain he had to suffer. Not to mention that after many body check-ups and x-rays we had found heavily damaged underlying skin tissue which showed that he had tried to take his own life several times. Naruto sat there in the hospital bed with no life or energy surging through him. I still remember how my Anbu bodyguards had reacted to his status at the moment. Apparently, he had also been thrown out of the orphanage, not been feed and his clothes barely covered his body, not to mention how much they smelled, as if they had been picked up from somebody's trash can, they probably were too. My anbu captain then decided to give him his own apartment as home, proper food, training, and clothes. Though not many people knew this he had kept that apartment separate for himself. So if he ever needed to get away from his family he could go there. They became brothers then, Naruto came to love him like family, but then once again time came where he lost him too. Now he fulfills his promise to him by getting stronger every day so that one day he can become Hokage and bring peace to our Ninja world.

End Flashback…

Satsuki never knew this so when she heard about this from the sandaime Hokage she felt a little heartbroken that after all she had shared with Naruto she hadn't even bothered to learn about his past. "I remember him during the first year at the academy he was so full of life and happiness, I guess that was because of his brother huh…" she said out of nowhere. The Sandaime simply nodded and agreed.

"Yes, I believe it was that year when he was researching about what kind of ninja he wanted to be he had come to learn about his heritage. He was so happy yet so sad, I believe it was that day he and his brother had built that little training ground outside the village walls"

"Wait you know about that place?" she asked.

"Why of course I do? Where do you think Naruto-Kun got the idea for it, not to mention all the equipment. If I had let him practice his fuuinjutsu inside village walls, I believe we would be left with no buildings. I sometimes still fear his Fuuinjutsu skills, he is a menace to them if I do say so myself. Just like his mother, she used to pull pranks just like him. I still remember the paperwork!" Hiruzen sighed remembering his dark days.

"What was she like?" she asked.

"You should ask Naruto of that, He has learned everything he could about his parents. He wanted to know what they were like so he inquired with everyone who knew and anyone who could help. I believe he even found their journals that they kept." He replied taking a final puff from his pipe.

"Yeah, I should… looks like its getting a bit late, Naruto should be coming around any time now,

I was hoping you could let him come home early on his birthday, I wanted to thank him for everything he has done for me with a birthday dinner." She asked as she stood up and bowed.

"Of course Satsuki-chan, I'll let him get home early that evening" He replied as he gave her an eye smile.

With that Satsuki left the building, she headed towards the market to prepare for tomorrow. As she walked through the busy market she found herself in the middle of gossip. Apparently, word had gotten out about her living with Naruto and how close she is to him and now people were doing there best to warn her. But she didn't give them the time of day and started to head towards the grocery shop.

Back at the Hokage's office Naruto had just arrived and started working on the paperwork right alongside Sarutobi.

"There is a memo about Sunagakure. Apparently, their economy is not improving at all, the missions from their Daimyo are coming to us. I think it'll be in our best interest to convince the Fire Daimyo to talk to him and send some missions their way." Naruto said.

"Ahh yes, I've heard of that, I'm not sure if our council would agree with that though" Sarutobi replied.

"I understand but as you know when people are desperate they'll do anything, and they Kazekage is no different. Being the strongest nation doesn't mean we should leave the others alone. If we can help Suna improve their conditions they'll owe us. And they can pay us back with their unwavering loyalty" Naruto replied.

"Good Answer, Naruto-Kun. But say for example after doing that, supporting Suna and helping them restore their economic strength. What if they use our help to destroy us?" Hiruzen asked his little apprentice.

Naruto was in a bind, from one stance he was trying to do the right thing and help a friend of the nation, on the other hand, he was also helping a major rival nation increase their prowess and gain a tool to make them stronger. "Then if I were to guess we just have to keep getting stronger" He replied in an unsure manner.

"Exactly Naruto-Kun, we should help our friends whenever they are in need, but we shouldn't let ourselves be weakened. Our village is one of the strongest out there, yet we are not better than those of our neighboring nations. A Hokage's priority is not just to make sure that the village is well and prospering but is to also make sure that it stays that way. By helping our ally out we can save them the trouble of doing anything extreme. And we can also help those in need as much as we can. That was a good answer Naruto-Kun, now write a letter to the Daimyo and read it to me. Make sure you write it in perfect calligraphy. Also, make sure you thank him for his help and ask him if we could provide anything in return for this. Also, make sure you mention a Happy Birthday to his nephew and send him a present as well. A dagger will do, I hear he likes to train in the art of combat," Naruto nodded and started doing as he was told.

"Jiji, I also have a letter here from someone by the name of Hikigaeru? Something about research is nearing completion and will return in a few months to publish the next volume. Also, something about dawn and something about a suneku was received in the desert and will return home soon as well"

"Hikigaeru and Suneku were codenames for Jiraya and Orochimaru when they were still a genin team. Jiraiya is to return home soon from his research trip, he has been on Orochimaru's trail since he left and discovered a few things. also if Orochimaru was in the desert that can only mean one thing. He visited the Kazekage, this has just become troublesome. I'm surprised Katsugaya has not reported to me about this. Hmm, maybe a new ambassador is needed"

"Looks like it, but we have to be careful, if we need to investigate Orochimaru and Suna colluding, we should not send in a known ninja. That will tip them off... Jiji, what if you sent me? I can go and talk to Suna's council and I can also be a cover - a distraction for a specialist to investigate the matter. This way we can stay under the radar, not tip them off and make sure Suna isn't planning to collude with Orochimaru. In nine months the chunin exams will be held here. Many rich and powerful people will be coming, if something happens, the Kazekage could try to persuade them that Konoha isn't what it once was" Naruto said.

"Re-write the letter Naruto-Kun, we need the Daimyo's complete support. We need him to get the Wind Daimyo to get Suna back in order, if we can show them that being our allies can be more beneficial they can help us set up a trap" Naruto nodded and got to it again. After everything was done and said Hiruzen pondered over Naruto's idea. "Naruto, Go get Iruka and tell him to bring your student file, You're taking the genin exam early. Anbu get me Kakashi Hatake. Tell him it's urgent" A swosh sound gave the Hokage a signal saying his order was being carried out.

"As you say Hokage-sama" Naruto replied and left as well.

An hour or so later...

Kakashi waited outside the Hokage's office with a book in his hand. Yet his mind wasn't on reading at all, he was trying to acquire info on what was so urgent that the Hokage called him so abruptly, soon the Hokage's secretary came out and told him to go on in. As he entered he saw his Sensei's son behind a small desk working on some paperwork. He had heard of the council meeting that he made a speech at and was later taken on as an apprentice to the Sandaime Hokage. But seeing was believing, he guessed. Something else also took him by surprise was that he was wearing the ninja headband that acknowledged him to be a full-fledged shinobi.

"Kakashi, we have gotten reports of Orochimaru. In which it was mentioned that he sat down with the Kazekage, as you know Suna's isn't doing so well right now, and in nine months there are the chunin exams. If we play this right we can finally put an end to Orochimaru, because of that this mission will be an S-rank. Naruto here has been studying under me for a bit now and I believe in him to see this mission through with you. Naruto will travel under my orders and sit down with Suna's council and the Kazekage to talk about improving their nation. In the meantime, you will investigate the meeting that took place. You will report all your results to Naruto who will stay in contact with me personally with my summons. Naruto - I need you to make sure they understand this point. As friends we will help, as enemies, we will destroy. I know it's a lot to ask of fresh genin, but knowing that you are my apprentice this will put them in a tough situation. Also, a genin like you would also discourage them to attack us. Also in six months, you will get two more members who will join your team and you will become team 7. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" they both addressed.

"Good you leave Monday dismissed!" Kakashi left and Naruto packed everything up. "Naruto, there will be no training this weekend, I want you to prepare yourself mentally and celebrate your graduation and birthday with Satsuki. You may have a big mission ahead of you, but that doesn't mean you cannot enjoy yourself. Okay?"

"Hai Jiji" he replied.

"Good, Happy birthday Naruto, you will find your birthday present at your home tonight" he replied To which Naruto just gave him a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

The wind outside blew the windows back and forth forcing them to creak. In the abandoned building Satsuki sat at her spot in the academy. Next to her was the seat of the person she didn't know anymore.

Flashback…

Two days ago Satsuki had worked all night and morning to prepare for her roommates birthday. She had cooked the only thing she knew, and she had bought the rest. She had cleaned and lit some candles. She had dressed and wrapped up a present for him. She had done everything anyone could think of to help celebrate the birthday of the person she cared so much for. She came out of her room dressed in a loose kimono that simply looked elegant on her. It was a dark green colored with a hint of red on the trims. The click of the door made her aware of the arrival of the person she had been waiting for.

"Satsuki, I'm home" she heard him say.

"Welcome back! How was training?" she asked.

"It was alright, I mastered the final jutsu, Jiji asked me to work on. Anyway something smells good, did you make something?" he replied trying to change the subject. She knew he was lying, he probably went early morning to visit his parents. But she didn't want to push it.

"Yeah, but first go ahead and clean up," she replied pushing him into the bathroom.

He came out in his pajamas a few minutes later to find his home lit with candles and clean. Fresh aroma of food traveling through his body making him hungrier. He had been thoroughly surprised.

She came out of the kitchen with a pot in her hand to set on the table. She looked up at him and said, "I hope you don't mind this. I went to Hokage-sama yesterday and asked if he could let you have the day off so I could have a birthday meal for you"

"Oh- really? Huh…" Naruto replied.

"What?" she asked as she set the pot down.

"Um I don't think he had a choice given the mission he has assigned me" he replied as he took a seat.

"Mission?" she asked confused and still standing over him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you this last night but I got in so late and you were already asleep. Not to mention I left early this morning. Some things happened and I had to take the graduation test last night. I am given gennin status and have already been assigned an A - rank mission" he replied. As a look of confusion turned into a look of blasphemy on Satsuki's face.

"Wait - WHAT?!" she asked.

"Look, I know you've gotten me as your main rival and blah blah blah, but things have happened. Some information came to light and being the Sandaime Hokage's apprentice, I was forced to graduate early. Not to mention the powerful message it will show to our allies and enemies. I know this will be tough for you but what I am doing here is for the good of the village"

"But how? You're a fresh gennin, even if you graduate early you're supposed to go through D-ranks, then C and climb your way up. I get that you've been training and you are way ahead of our class but you're still not at a level to handle an A-rank mission!" she sat on her knees to be as the same level as him.

As he witnessed her angered glare he replied "Well it's actually an S-rank mission. But we're telling the council members that this is an A-rank because we don't want them to freak out. It's actually a diplomat mission. I am to represent the Hokage and stand in front of the Wind council and the Kazekage to make sure the alliance continues. I have strict instructions to not get into a fight. To be honest, this is a really safe mission. The only reason it's labeled that way is because I have such a high position and not to mention the Treaty is being re-written so this mission is to purely make sure the alliance stands between us."

"It's still not fair…" she replied in a mumble.

"I know, I have been given the weekend off to prepare and relax before this craziness starts. Although I do want to spar with you tomorrow, just to see how far you've come along" he replied.

She looked up from the floor and stared wide-eyed "really?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently in nine months the chunin exams will be held and this time they're in Konoha. I will have to take part in it for sure, and I have no doubt since our class is filled with clan heirs they will try to get everyone else to take part too. I think it'll be best if you start increasing your routines and what not."

"Why? Is there a reason why these ones are so important, other than being held in Konoha?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that for the first time in a very long time that out of the five great nations, four will be sending candidates. Though who knows maybe Kiri will get back in too," he replied.

"A lot of competition, that means a good chance to grow, huh, I guess you're right!" she was gonna add 'like always' but she didn't want to stroke his ego.

"Anyways, if you're on my team then you'll definitely participate, and not to mention that if I am not back by then my team will have to come to Suna to join up with us. But that's not likely to happen" he replied.

As they ate their meal, Satsuki couldn't help but feel worried, Sure she was excited about what was coming but it was still worrisome, that Naruto was being plunged deep into this world so quickly. A few months ago she would have given anything to be in this position but lately, she had been truly understanding how unprepared she really was. A lot of her friends have called her out on being paranoid and worrying too much about this but what they didn't realize was that if being paranoid saves your life, then it's just being smart. She let out a deep sigh before returning to the meal.

Present…

Satsuki was gathered outside in the yard with all the other clan heirs and Sakura. Who was chit chatting amongst themselves while Satsuki just stared into oblivion?

"Hey, Satsuki what's up with you? You've been quiet all day. What happened to Naruto, he's not here today?" Ino called out. As she snapped out she saw everyone was staring at her.

"Naruto took the exam early and graduated on Friday. He was immediately sent on a mission to Sunagakure for the renewal of the treaty" she replied. Everyone was shocked by this and a sudden silence took over for a few minutes before anyone could process this and bother to ask why. But in the end, Shikamaru answered the unasked question.

"Huh, its probably cause he is the Sandaime's apprentice. They're probably trying to send a message to our friends and enemies that the Hokage has brought up and trained another shinobi. And to trust him with such an important mission you could damn sure every major village would hear about this."

"Yeah he said something similar to that too" she replied.

"But still, out of nowhere like this-" Sakura got cut off by Satsuki.

"No Sakura, he said they received some information to force him to do this. Not to mention that in nine months one of the largest chunin exams will be held right here in Konoha. He also was quite sure about us being involved in it too. Since we're all clan heirs here, I am pretty sure they'll try to get us to take part in this too!"

"Whoa really, that sounds like a lot of fun, you hear that Akamaru? We're gonna get to fight a lot of tough guys, man I can't wait. I should probably talk to Mom about increasing my training!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked on his partner.

"We all should!" Hinata said. "I-i-i mean if it's as big as it sounds we-w-we really have to start pushing ourselves so we can get strong enough" Hinata may have gotten stronger and more confident but she still had a long way to go. Hearing this news prompted her to train harder as well.

Meanwhile in Sunagakure…

The heat was reigning over the vast desert as always when a loud noise disturbed its peace.

"Ahh! I have been in the desert for a day and I already hate it! For god sakes man aren't you burning up!" this voice belonged to an elite chunin that went by the name of Asaki. Asaki Akimichi is a proud member of the Akimichi clan, not to mention a close cousin of the clan head Chouza. Asaki is currently accompanied by Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, and Naruto Uzumaki. Asaki while being a free spirit was a big guy also just like his clan-mates. Since he was so well fed his large volume made him a liability in the desert where the heat slowed him down.

"Mah-mah, Asaki-kun, it's not so bad! And the village is just in sight, I am sure they will have a comfortable place waiting for us at the embassy." Kakashi replied.

"Just a few more hours now," the third hooded figure said, "We have been traveling at full speed cutting the time in half, so it is a little troublesome but I am sure as soon as we get to a resting spot in Suna we'll be just fine Asaki-san".

"Alright-Alright, but I still can't believe you were assigned to this mission, Naruto-san. After all not many genin get to become diplomats a day after they graduate" he replied.

"Try none" Kakashi butted in "Naruto is the first ever gennin to be so. But I am sure that's alright since he is the Sandaime-sama's apprentice."

"Asaki-san, the truth of the matter is that this sends a very powerful message to Sunagakure" Naruto educated the man "A mere 13-year-old has been appointed with such duty must surely be extremely strong. Not to mention what this will prompt the Suna council and the Kazekage to think if they decide to even question breaking our alliance."

"Oh so if a mere genin is strong enough to stand in front of the Kazekage and talk about the alliance then what the Jounin and Chunin would be capable of… Okay I get it, it's all about appearances"

"Exactly Asaki-san!" Naruto replied.

As the conversation turned off onto other subjects time and distanced passed by as they found themselves getting checked in by the village guards. As soon as they got checked in by two tanned guards they were led straight to the Kazekage's office. They walked through the bustling streets where vendors and many stores looked to be selling rare items to the villagers. Most of these places were belonging to foreign merchants. As they went inside the Kazekage's tower they were met with a strong-looking man with half his face covered. He was talking over three youngsters who looked to be his students. A blonde with four ponytails, a man in a cat suit and a short kid with a giant gourd on his back.

"Uh Baki-san!" the suna guard leading them called out.

"Ah Toro, what are you doing here?" Baki asked.

"Um just leading a party from Konohagakure to see the Kazekage, they have come for urgent business. If it's not too much trouble can I ask you to take them to Yondaime-sama's office, I have to return to the gate duty?" the man asked.

"No problem at all we were heading there to give our mission report anyways," he turned to look towards the party. After a second he looked at Kakashi "Ah Kakashi Hatake, it's been a while?"

"Yes, Baki it has…" Kakashi left the sentence at that.

They started to walk towards the office as Baki asked them to follow his team. The three students stared at them for a few minutes before taking on looks of distaste.

"I believe introductions are in order, I am Baki, this is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. They are my students and the Kazekage's children.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, this is Asaki Akimichi and the leader of our party - Naruto Uzumaki!" The four sand nins took on looks of surprise as they stared at the young blonde who was currently reading a book with his glasses on. The said book was the bingo book and he was looking up Baki and any of the students if they were in it.

"Now-now Kakashi, how can a kid like that be your leader when you are the elite Jounin and the student of the Yondaime Hokage?" he asked not really believing Kakashi.

"Well, young Naruto here was named leader by Sandaime-sama, as he is his student and the reason why we are all here" Baki's eye was like a flying saucer as he stared at the young ninja. While the other three looked at him in surprise after all being a Kage's student was a huge thing and not to mention the Sandaime Hokage was known to have taught the legendary Sannin to take up another student would mean the boy had talent and was a prodigy among prodigies.

As the conversation came to the stop they entered the office to see the Kazekage battling paperwork. To Naruto, the scene was eerily familiar.

"Ah- Kazekage-sama, we have returned from our mission and we also have escorted a party from Konohagakure" Baki replied.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you." the redhead studied each of them intently as the Suna team stood to the side while the party stood in the center. The Kazekage looked very young in appearance. He even wore his Kage robes just like the Hokage while in office. "You must be the student Hiruzen-dono mentioned…" he looked at Naruto who had put the book away.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, that would be me. I am sure my Sensei has informed you of the reason for our visit?" Naruto spoke for the first time with a level head and an emphasis on Sensei.

"To talk about the alliance treaty that is coming to an end soon"

"Yes, and some other opportunities"

"Opportunities?"

"Beneficial ones, I am sure you'll find them very interesting. After all, you are a man of great talent, I am sure you'll enjoy them thoroughly". He ended

"My god you are his student…" he chuckled. He turned towards his student Baki and the leader of his children's teams. "Baki, submit the report to Kisa outside and make sure it's detailed." he spared a look to Gaara and then nodded as if requesting them to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei, Asaki-san. Why don't you guys head over to the embassy and take care of our resting arrangements? I will meet you guys there soon" he said as he smiled and gave them a look of understanding.

"We can escort you to it" Baki replied, "Team you can go home now, I'll see you tomorrow for training." As the Sabaku troupe exited Gaara gave Naruto and intense look.

After everybody left the Kazekage stood up and led Naruto to the couch on the side where there was water available on the center table. The Kazekage poured Naruto and himself a cup as he followed Naruto's lead and took a comfortable spot.

"Now, Naruto-san, why are you really here?" he asked with all seriousness.

"Well Kazekage-sama, as you know Konoha keeps her friends close, enemies closer. Konoha's top ten list Orochimaru is at the top, as such we keep a good amount of resources on him. Our top spy - as you already know has tracked him here two months ago. He arrived here and had a long private chat with you. As our ally, it is your duty to help us catch our enemies and vice versa. As it is written in the treaty. Yet you didn't report this." he said.

"So you're here to put me in my place?" he asked. Naruto looked up from his drink and stared through his glasses. He laughed out loud and took his glasses off and put them away.

"I may be a student of one of the longest-serving Kage but there is no way I could defeat a seasoned ninja like you. No, I am here because I understand you."

"Ohh?" the Kazekage starred as he got interested.

"The Ichibi no Shukaku caused a lot of damage, didn't he? Of course, he did, it was a biju. After the calamity, the entirety of Suna's economy fell. If it wasn't for you Suna would've been destroyed, but you kept this village alive. Konoha's treaty wasn't a big help either was it? So I've talked to Sensei and he has agreed, Suna needs our help. And we as allies haven't helped her at all in their time of need."

"How are you going to help us?" He asked trying to see what he can get out of it.

"Sandaime-sama has a good history with the fire Daimyo and has called in a few favors. The Wind Daimyo will start investing more money into Suna, and Konoha will not take any mission requests that require us to come here to complete it. Of course, if there are A-rank and S-rank missions that your village can't handle we will oblige them, at your discretion of course." The Kazekage was surely shocked, but he kept it under ranks.

"That's very nice of you…" he said with a bit of sarcasm. "Tell me even if that can help much, which I am sure it won't. What do you expect of me?"

"Well, I know there is a lot more that Suna needs and that's why I am here. I am to co-write a new treaty with you. Which will make both of our villages stronger, I will take this to our council and you will take it to yours and we both will make sure that they agree to it. And as a way to thank you, Jiraiya and I will take a look at your youngest."

"Gaara?" he asked.

"He is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, right? From the way his team and the others are reacting to him, reminds me a lot of me when I was younger" he replied.

The Kazekage stared at him intently to decipher Naruto's answer before widening his eyes. "So looks like even the famed Yondaime Hokage could not destroy the Kyuubi"

"Nope stuck it in me instead. That dumbass, I swear the day I pass, I am gonna give him a good kick in the balls" Naruto replied.

"But you're not mad or possessed like Gaara? What's the downfall to your seal? There has to be one?"

"Nope, it's powered by the shinigami so it's pretty foolproof. Of course, it takes the caster's soul as payment. I can't promise that Gaara will be fixed, after all, no container is ever fixed. What I can promise you is that I will do my best to make his seal stronger"

"Give me one week to gather all my bearings, I will gather all the information I need and then we can see what the treaty would look like if I were to agree to it."

"Sure that will give me a good amount of time to settle in. I've been told I have to keep my visit here under wraps, please make sure nobody besides us knows why I am here. If anybody inquires tell them I am here to make sure the treaty is being respected and that was planning on re-signing it."

"Agreed, and Orochimaru what of him?"

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"He has spies everywhere when he visited I was able to take advantage of the situation and find out how many people in my village were reporting to him. And when he arrived there was a boy with him, he said he was his apprentice and was only loyal to him. He had a leaf headband"

"Really, di you catch his name by any chance?" he asked

"Kabuto Yakushi" The older man replied.

"Hm, seems that traitor has infiltrated Konoha's ranks as well. Alright, then we will have to play this close to the chest. But if this is to work out I need to be able to trust you completely. I know you are trying to do what's best for your village, but betray my trust and I will make sure Suna never reaches the heights she wishes to" The blonde glared at the man as a warning.

"Same goes for you boy!"

At that note Naruto left the building and headed towards the embassy, to regain his companions. He headed there and found his two teammates situated inside. After having a private chat with Kakashi and letting him know the details of the talk he just had. He then made sure everybody in the office would start working on a new top secret project. The ambassador took the leave of absence and went back to Konoha, with a sealed scroll from Naruto. The outside world was told that Naruto's the ambassador for the next six months while the current took a vacation.

Later that night…

Naruto was situated in bed when he turned over to face the window. The large moon in the sky reminded him of the time he and Satsuki would sit out in the balcony after dinner. He continued to wonder about his roommate when out of nowhere he caught the sight of a young boy. He had red hair, a symbol of love on his forehead and a gourd. He was staring straight at him, Naruto stared right back. He pointed to a large tower and then moved in its direction.

Naruto intently got out of bed and jumped out the window in his pajamas. He ran right after him. After a few minutes, they found each other glaring at the roof of the tower. The roof ending with a ledge gave them a perfect setting to sit down. Naruto took the lead to diffuse the situation that was building up.

"So Gaara no Sabaku, you wanted to speak to me?" he asked.

"My father… told me that we were the same. But I don't see it… nor do I believe when he said that you were stronger than me Uzumaki!"

"Aah! So he told you, did he? I am the same as you Gaara in that he was right. I, like you, are a jinchuuriki, hated for my very existence, a bit alone, and not to mention the son of the yondaime kage of my village."

Gaara looked at him indifferently as if that was not what he meant. So Naruto continued "I once read about the biju's to understand them, Shukaku, is the sand spirit. Not to mention He keeps you awake at night to weaken you and make you go crazy, so he can take over easily."

"Naruto scooches right next to him so they're close. "Show me your seal," he says…..


End file.
